The New Sith War part 2
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: As war rages on across the galaxy, The Sith Empire proves itself to be more brutal then ever before, even openly committing war crimes. In response to this, the High Council becomes more concerned with the Order's mental health. And as for the Republic, they dispatch a new squad, who seek justice against the criminals, at any cost. Rated M for the realities of both life, and war.
1. Keith Varian

**Part one was something I allowed to suffer from the bleeding of my personal situation. I shouldn't have done that, as it led to a dip in quality of the story telling. Does this mean that my character isn't in this story? Absolutely not. But I won't bleed my personal life into this second part. As a matter of fact, I want this to be an experimental piece. How so? You shall have to read to find out.**

* * *

Keith Varian

 _Statement from New Jedi Order Grandmaster Luke Skywalker:_

 _3,942 years before the Battle of Yavin, the galaxy was once again the site of a destructive conflict, between the Sith, and the Jedi. The following, is an amalgamation of events, told by major military leaders from both sides, in as accurate a timeline as possible. The High Council of the time, headed up by Grand Master Revan, ordered that the Jedi commanders and generals, leave descriptive journal entries on major personal events during the war. Meanwhile, major figures on the Sith side of things tell the tales of their brutality, and sadism of certain Dark Council Members of the time, as well as the hunt for a lesser known Jedi Exile, at the behest of their Emperor, Darth Odysseus. Much of the credit for this goes to the immortal, Reid Anselmo, whose father is said to have served a minor role in the war, much as Reid has had, throughout history._

 _We begin with a captured Master Keith Varian, better known to many historians, as the Jedi Exile, and his quest to find the Republic's newest player at that time, after he saves him, yet also executes his captors with a red lightsaber._

I have made several mistakes, over the course of my hellish life. Small ones, such as expecting an easy landing on Malachor V, and larger ones, such as fully trusting Kreia. However, this by far, was the stupidest of them all, to let my guard down enough, as to be oblivious to these malnourished Sand People.

To be fair, the one who forced them to capture me, was the man who I was sent to Tatooine to capture. Lord Sadic. The same Sith who broadcasted the Sith's declaration of war, against the Republic, already three and a half years ago. But in the condition he has his new slaves in, my foolishness in this situation was still a bit humiliating, something which I knew, even from the second I regained consciousness, only to be blasted with lightning, as soon as I had awakened.

The Sand People had nailed me in the back of the head to capture me, so I was barely able to hear. But my eyes could see clearly, despite how hard the pain made to keep them open. I was inside of a cave, my wrists attached to shackles on the wall, and there was hardly any lighting to speak off. By the time Lord Sadic was out of the shadows, I could hear the terrible sound of his voice, through his helmet. "The Great Jedi Master, Keith Varian." He said, with a mocking bow. "It is such a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

It was at this moment where I realized I was too weak to speak myself. "Emperor Odysseus is quite fascinated with your story." The Sith continues. "As are many other Dark Lords. They would all relish the chance to speak with you in person. They may even have a parade waiting for you, in Kaas City." He added sarcastically. The two Sand People who were guarding me, then start frantically rambling on in their language, much to the annoyance of Sadic. "Silence worms!" He yells at them. And silenced they were.

A blue blur flashes past the necks of both Sand People, and then speeds away, as their heads fall to the floor, and their bodies follow suit. Sadic turns around in an angry shock, before jolting me with more lighting, and saying "Don't move." tauntingly. Then, into the dim light, a figure in dark grey apparel, hooded, and sleeved to protect against the harsh weather of this world stands across from Sadic, with a bright blue lightsaber in his right hand. But it was obvious to me, this was no Jedi.

"Come to save your Master, Jedi?" Sadic says to the man.

"No Lord Sadic." he responds, his voice somewhat muffled by the mask covering the man's mouth only. "I've come to take you down."

"You will try, whelp." Sadic coldly states, before drawing his own lightsaber. Lunging for the blue bladed figure, Sadic ran right into a physically strong defense, being shoved to the side, and narrowly avoiding a slash aiming for his neck, only to find a medium sized rock flying to his gut, courtesy of the Force. Staggering, Sadic turned around to find the lightsaber hilt slamming into his helmet, with the hilt being clearly hardened, and heavy enough to knock of the steel off by the chin area, exposing his skin. Sadic's voice was now no longer working with the helmet. "What are you?" He asked.

"A war criminal's worst nightmare." The man responds. Sadic charged at him at full force, with one last effort. The man switched his lightsaber off, and through sheer physical power, sidestepped, grasped, and threw the Sadic to the floor, with crippling velocity. Rolling around on the floor in pain, Sadic looked up at the man, and cursed at him.

"Lord Sadic, the Republic has labeled you a criminal of war." The man states to his defeated opponent.

"Yes, yes Jedi. Just get on with it."

"Very well." The man switches off his blue blade, and pulls out a different lightsaber, ejecting a blade as red as Sadic's.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Under New Sith War Criminal Justice act, signed half a year ago, the Republic has authorized certain members of the Republic military have been authorized to serve as executioners, of enemy units deemed guilty of war crimes. And you Lord Sadic, are guilty of destruction of living quarters of residents of the Republic world of Telos. And in your own words, 'we show no mercy' to terrorists."

"Now what can you possibly say is the difference between us, Jedi?"

"I'm not a Jedi." The man says. "And the difference between you an I, is that I don't kill innocent civilians in your Empire." Without saying a word, the man drove his red lightsaber into the heart of Sadic, and with a single twitch, he went limp.

This man was right. He was no Jedi. Yet he was hardly a dark sider either. He clearly fell into the middle. After Sadic died, he pushed a button on the fallen Sith's belt, and a hover crate floated toward me. He pulled his hood down, showing his flowing black hair, looked to me, and stood up, heading my way. I still couldn't speak, but I still glared at him, not agreeing with his executing of a defenseless prisoner, even one as evil as Lord Sadic. "Be still. Without a treatment serum, your struggling to regain your composure will worsen your condition. I'm afraid I can't take you out of here myself, without being detected. So I'm going to inject you with this highly advanced medpac. It will put you to sleep, but you will awaken back to full strength. Your gear is in this box. Best of luck, Master Varian."

Right before he injected me with the medpac, he moved in closer to release me from the shackles. That was when I noticed the scar on his face. It ran from the edge of his hairline, all the way down to the end of the middle of his cheek. The intensity of the scar I hadn't seen on someone, since my last fight with Darth Sion. And his eyes. His right eye was a natural shade of brown, but his left eye was colored half brown, half blood red, like nothing I had ever seen before. Whoever this man was, the Jedi needed to know about him. And at the least, I needed to find him, or find out about him.

When I came to, I could feel my powers return in full to me. The crate was wide open, as I assumed the stranger would leave it. I hadn't realized until I saw my robes in the crate, that I had been stripped near-completely bare. I put the robes and boots on, and attached my blaster and lightsaber to my belt, then used the camouflage inherit to my Watchmen training to begin sneaking past the remaining Sand People, in the cave. I found the keys to what I correctly believed was a speeder bike, off of Lord Sadic's belt, and also found that his lightsaber was gone. No doubt the Republic's newest pet project took it as a kill confirmation. But I couldn't worry about him now.

It took me a while, to find Sadic's bike. The cave was only part of this base Sadic was using. It was a prison of sorts, for any captives that the tribesmen he had taken as slaves, and it was where they chose to build their village. Sadic had evidently forced them to build a sort of garage, where he kept his speeder bike. When I was sure no one was around to see, I opened the garage door, and fired up the speeder. I blasted out of there, with the Sand People who were closest rushing to the location, and firing at me, in vain. I was long gone before the entire of the tribesmen had a clue what had happened.

I'm glad Revan let me borrow the Ebon Hawk for this mission. It would've been embarrassing for me to have to explain what had happened to the captain of the nearest Republic command post. Instead, I landed down just outside Mos Taike, which was only a five mile walk to where I was ambushed. I abandoning the speeder in front of the Hawk half an hour after my escape.

Now that I'm back aboard the Hawk, and all cleaned up and relaxed I have to think of my next move. On the one hand, the Council needs to know about this development, if I'm the first one to find out about this, at this point. On the other hand, the man rescued me, And I want to know who he is more than anything. Of course, if I search for him, there's the inescapable fact that I have no clear starting point whatsoever.

I cannot come to the conclusion of my next move myself. Perhaps I should go over this with my wife, Brianna. Her wisdom may lead me to the clarity I need.


	2. Darth Mortis

**I don't mean to blow my own horn here, but I personally think that the first chapter was a good start. I haven't heard if anyone agrees with me, so if you guys could let me know, and do the same for this chapter, I'd appreciate it. By the way, all rights to the established characters go to EA, and Bioware. New original character, mentioned only in this chapter. On a side not, shoutout to Fallout2281 for your review. Thank you my friend.**

* * *

Darth Mortis

Unbelievable. Inconceivable. Outrageous! For four years, my apprentice Lord Locust, held the fact that she had a child from me. Before the war, I would not have cared. But in the past week alone, Darth Zash was betrayed and killed by her apprentice, and Darth Baras betrayed, and evidently killed his best apprentice. Lord Drahg digging himself into a bigger hole then he already is, by helping. In these times, any secrets my apprentices hold, must be shared with me.

I know all too well that betrayal is apart of being a Sith, I understand that. But this is nothing short of irritating. Lord Locust, or perhaps more appropriately at this point, Alexia Roy, while the best seductress among my apprentices, is otherwise entirely unremarkable. How she could have kept this secret from me for as long as she had, is beyond me.

Were it not for her son still being in the wind, I would have killed Roy, on the spot. For now, I must spend resources on imprisoning her, in the hopes that the time in hopeless isolation, along with the lack of food and water, will drive her to confess. If not, torture, one of the many art forms that she was inferior in, shall flush out the information I desire. Her execution afterward, will finally release me of one of my worst choices.

I must cover this up, before my enemies use this to begin a smear campaign against me. As for the child, I must track down who has custody of the child, and take him to my stronghold, so that I ma- ( _Note from Reid Anselmo: Evidently, Darth Mortis was interrupted while writing this journal entry, and stepped away from it, for a short amount of time, then returned later._ )

How much worse can this week become?! Not only do I find out that my apprentice has kept secrets from me, but now that same insignificant apprentice, manages to escape imprisonment, FROM DROMUND KAAS! Worse still, SHE HAS THE CHILD! When did planetary security become so incompetent? I cannot afford to put trust in investigators, over this matter. I must Alexia's holding cell myself, to ensure that no detail goes unnoticed.

( _Note from Reid Anselmo: Mortis returned later the same day, and was obviously only more pissed off._ )

FOOLS! Roy was taken to a singular cell, isolated from other prisons, four miles south of the Revanites camp. THEIR GUARDS WERE PISS DRUNK! THEY HAVE SEEN THEIR LAST BOTTLE!

It was obvious what had happened, as soon as their commanding officer told me that he caught them drinking, after she had escaped. She obviously either used the Force, or her... looks, to persuade the drunken guards to release her. I executed all three of them. The guards for letting manipulate their drunken selves, and their commanding officer for piss poor discipline, which the Empire can absolutely not afford, at all, let alone at times of war. I had a mind to ravage through the Revanites camp, to see if those scum were harboring her, but I don't believe they would have taken in a woman holding a child.

I have sent Zavrasha to monitor all of the docks and ports, and I await her report. For now, I must meditate, drink, do something, to keep from killing officials.

( _Note: Mortis next entry was the next day, no doubt in my mind. The news... wasn't good for him._ )

Damn the inherit nature of being a Sith! Not one docking offical knew not to let Alexia leave the planet, because I couldn't risk word getting out. What I wouldn't give for Baras' network of agents. This is the type of event that made me wish that Darth Terecept had never defected back to the Republic. When he wasn't on personal assignment for Emperor Odysseus, our Master stated that any member of the Dark Council could give him a mission. No doubt Alexia would never have escaped, had I been able to send basically a Sith Stalker after her.

On the bright side, the probability of Roy making it outside the Unknown Regions alive, and free, were limited. For a start, where would she go? She was born on Dromund Kaas, her mother a slave captured from Republic space, a few decades before the war, was freed by a Kaas City noble, and they married. This is the only home she's ever known. She was barely sent on missions in Republic space, the times that she was, she was always captured. It was a damned miracle she achieved the rank of Lord, at all, shortly before her Master was killed.

If she's lucky, she can go on to dominate a pirate crew, and use her looks to keep her, and her son safe for a few good five or so years, only to be killed after her borrowed time ran out. If she's unlucky, which she is, she has doomed both herself, and her son. Until I have a clear idea of what the most likely outcome is however, I must track her down, to the point where I at least know where she is. If she disappears in a part of the galaxy, that no one cares about, I will tell the rest of the Sith that she failed the final mission I sent her on. But I must not allow news of her son, more so than her escape, to become public knowledge, amongst my colleagues, and more importantly, my enemies.

Zavrasha shall lead a detachment, of my personal agents, in Imperial Intelligence, to regain a trail on Alexia. Once her movements have become predictable, I shall decide how to handle this situation. Of course, if Zavrasha manages to pin her down, execute her on her own, and bring the young child to me, then she shall have earned her place, as a Lord of the Sith.

To have to spend fleet resources, for someone so worthless, for a matter otherwise trivial... may this war be won soon.


	3. Caros Morae

**Boy, this format feels a bit more difficult to write with than I first thought. But I'm sticking with it, because I do personally like these kind of journal entry compilation stories. Just got to put more effort into it. This one returns to another one of my OC's Caros Morae, based on my real life best friend, Carlos Morales. Here we go.**

* * *

Caros Morae

I've always hated tracking people, mainly because I'm not the best at it. Some people are really good at tracking people across the galaxy. Me? I can only track people on the planet easily. I don't even know where Griffin went. The last time he had told me, or any of us for that matter, about what he was doing, he said he and his crew had been working as mercenaries. Not exactly the best thing for him, but he's gotta do something to eat.

When I asked Grand Master Revan about joining up with Griffin, to keep an eye on him if nothing else, I practically had to fight the whole Council for it. I argued that in times like these, we should be able to have some members of the Order operate independently, either alone or with a team, to be have a better chance of being in either a small civilization, or in larger cases entire planets, and help in times of distress, much like these times. That some Jedi should be allowed to live outside of both the Temple, and Coruscant, in a sort of mobile command center.

Eventually, they came to see my reasoning. Revan mandated that a new class of Jedi was born on that day, the rank of Jedi Agent, and I was the first. The terms: I simply have to abide by the Jedi code. I do not have to, at any point in time, come to the Jedi Temple, I don't have to accept any mission that they give me, at all, unless I desire to. All that I need to do, is send periodic reports to the Council. Other than that, if I'm working with a crew, like I plan to do, I'm not to interfere with their actions, or decisions. I truly do believe that since Griffin hasn't given any sort of reports as to what he and his crew are doing, that it now means that he's working for the Republic in some capacity. But because the other option, of him rejoining the Sith is an option, I want to know the truth. I've already crossed blades with him, as an enemy before. I know I prefer friendly competition fighting with him, to the other option, even though we finally had a winner between the two of us.

But all that aside, the clash that the rest of our friends and I recently had with Darth Malgus, where he told us of the Empire's desire to recapture Griffin has me wanting to be a part of his crew, and help ensure that that does not happen. Griffin possess an insane amount of power, and the Jedi Order refuses to protect him, much to Revan's dismay. Only I could be sent to join up with Griffin, even though I was attempted to lobby the Council into letting Matilin, Nimas, and Ramos into joining me. In all reality however, they all had assignments of their own.

I hoped Revan would have been able to contact Griffin, have him come to Coruscant, and pick me up. Would've made things so much easier. But today, I just found out that it was, in fact possible for him to get in contact with Griffin. He promised Griffin that he would only call him when an emergency popped up- most likely with his son Jeff- and while a death isn't exactly an emergency, at least in this case, Griffin wanted to know when Master Bindo had passed on.

A little aside, we all had a story of our personal experience with Jolee. I remember when we were sent on a mission to Malastare, and we were riding in a speeder, when another one speeds by us. Faintly, I can hear the driver yell out to us "HELP ME!" and I alert Jolee, to this. He speeds up, and matches speed with the other speeder, long enough for me to jump aboard, and pull the driver out, and onto our speeder, right before her own speeder crashes into a rock wall, and explodes. I quickly realized, that my lightsaber had snatched off of my belt, and went up with the speeder. Its the reason why I carry a purple lightsaber now.

Any way, old Master Jolee slows to a stop, and goes to the trunk. He pulls out a high powered buzz saw, and along with the Force, uses it to slice his own double-bladed lightsaber in half, to allow me to use for the rest of the mission. He wasn't bothered at all, said that he wanted to go back to using a single blade, anyway. I had never seen such ingenuity with a lightsaber, from a Jedi Consular, in my entire life. The rest of the trip, when we weren't in combat at least, he told me about all the years he spent in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, and how he had to maintain his lightsaber with far less while he was down there. I'm definitely going to miss the old man myself.

If Griffin's going to be there, while this shouldn't be my focus, it's the best possible time for me to see if he's willing to let me tag along. Yeah, I sure hope so.

 _(Note from Reid Anselmo: Without a doubt, the next part of this entry, was recorded a short time after Caros returned home, from the funeral.)_

Stubborn as always. Griffin was there, and like usual, you can never convince him the first time around. Don't misconceive my writings I don't mean to sound angry, because I'm not. I'm saddened, just as we all are, Griffin included. It's not easy on his kids either. Little Sandie was bawling her eyes out, and Jeff, as disciplined as he already is, was clearly struggling to hold back tears of his own. Jolee was like their grandfather, and though they didn't know him long, he touched both of their lives. The way Jeff reacted to it being the first time he had seen his father definitely didn't help Griffin either.

He wouldn't say what he was doing, just subtly changed the subject whenever I tried to get around to it. But along with that, he immediately turned me down, when I asked to join his crew. He wouldn't say why, but I wasn't taking no for an answer. I said enough things to get him to change his answer from "no" to "I'll think about it, when next I see you. That was enough for me, but now that Jolee has passed on, he said he plans to remain on world for a while longer, to find a babysitter, for his daughter "when I'm doing something dangerous." I have no idea what that means, and it's another question he wouldn't give me the answer to.

He was wearing this partial facial mask, covering his left eye, down to his left cheek. I guess that scar I gave him hasn't fully healed yet. Hard to believe he managed to win, after that.

* * *

If you guys want to help me narrow down who should the next journal entry come from, feel free to message me, with a vote. Your choices are: The Jedi Exile Keith Varian, Revan, and Carth.


	4. Carth Onasi

Carth Onasi

(Note from Reid Anselmo: As far as I can tell from Master Varian's next journal entry, which will appear later, he was not at former Grand Master Bindo's funeral, as the ship he arrived on had taken some damage from a sandstorm. That's Tatooine for you.)

"It's a balancing act." That's what I remember from some of the old veterans that were close to retirement, when I was a recruit. That's what they would always say, when they were talking about being the liaison between the Jedi, and the secrets that brass wants to keep from them. Hell, I can't even put the details in this journal, because they'll read every damn entry I write. No offense.

I'm glad the majority of my higher ups agree with me on the Senates new law on terrorists. I agree that those Sith that commit war crimes deserve to die, but we're soldiers, and they expect us to be executioners. It's our job to bring a terrorist in, not to sentence them. That would be the Senate's job.

It's funny, in a way. Back when I first met him after his mind wiping, I openly told Revan that I didn't trust him, even though he always did me. Fast forward to now, and if he were to find out that I wasn't telling him the whole truth about all the military operations I oversee, my trust in him may never shake, but his would certainly dwindle were he to find out. And given how intelligent he is, all it would really take would be one little mistake.

Luckily, even though it was Master Bindo's funeral, I wasn't asked anything about the war at all, when I was talking to Revan at any point during the remembrance. We reminisced over memories with the old man, and memories and general. I asked about both his son, and mine, and I'm very happy to hear nothing but good things about Dustil. I knew he was a Jedi-Commander, but to hear that his journal entries read that he was refusing to execute war criminals, and elected to bring them in instead, well that's a far stretch from the hate-filled Sith I was re-introduced to, on Korriban.

Weirdly enough, or maybe in this case unexpectedly enough, Caros Morae approached me, asking a variety of questions. Because of my orders, I wasn't able to answer a lot of what he asked, but I get the feeling I'm gonna be hearing a lot about this kid in the future. He's got this look in his eyes, whenever you tell him no. I get the feeling that if he wants something, eventually he's gonna run out of people who can stop him. I just hope that feature proves to be a benefit, rather than a hindrance.

Regardless, I'm already weary of this war. If you had told me back when I was fighting the Jedi Civil War, that there would be a third war that in a short time would prove to be a bloodier conflict than the Civil War, and Mandalorian Wars combined, I would've asked you to please stop talking like that. But it turns out that my nightmare came true.

Mandalore the Preserver. I guess Canderous is more loyal to Revan than I was willing to believe he was. Still, even though I worked with him under Revan's leadership, something about a Mandalorian walking, strategizing, and working with Republic commanders will never feel right, no matter who is under the helmet.

(Note: Something happened towards the end of this entry. There's no way of knowing whether he heard soldiers nearby where he was writing this talking about what he brings up next, or he just happened to look on a computer screen, and read this while he was looking, but he wasn't happy about this. No one would be, unless they were a sick bastard.)

I know I don't agree with the Senate deciding to tell us soldiers to execute war criminals after disarming them, but I do agree with them making said execution law on terrorists. Why? Because these Sith are apparently the types to execute a man's innocent children, right in front of the father, all to cheaply gain an edge on a minimally important world. These sick bastards don't deserve the wait for a war crime trial, they deserve to die. I respect the Jedi sticking to their codes, but because of said codes, if we soldiers have to serve as executioners for these animals, than so be it.

* * *

 **The animalistic nature of war is enough to shake even the hardest of men's convictions.**


	5. Revan

**The first entry from the big boss man himself.**

* * *

Revan

 _Note: It would seem as though the first part of Grand Master Revan's Journal entry was an audio file from a conversation that he was having with Coruscant's medical department._

"The average amount of time spent on an autopsy is four hours. Our team took an extra two." The overseer said to Revan over hologram.

"Someone's first time doing an autopsy, Overseer Ray?" Revan asked, in interest.

"I was the one who handled it. I am telling you this Master Jedi, because we received an anonymous tip that there may have been some form of foul play involved in the late mister Bindo's death."

"Completely anonymous?"

"Yes Master Jedi. The exact signal of the call was blocked by the caller, the voice was distorted, the caller ID was unknown, the whole nine yards. All that we do know is that it came from off planet."

"Did you find any foul play?"

"None whatsoever, and then I double-checked my findings. Then triple-checked them. There was nothing. Jolee died of natural causes."

"Thanks for the update Ray. If I find any reason why someone would suspect foul play, I'll send you a message."

"Was Griffin Walker at the funeral?"

"He was. He said he would be there, and he was."

"How is he adjusting to life?"

"He seems fine. The Blade's Edge looks in shape, so whatever he and his crew are up to, he's getting paid for it. There was a complication with his arm however."

"I'm not surprised. The technology and chemical mixture used to fix it are not perfected yet. What did he elect to do?"

"Amputation. I guess he didn't want to go through the hassle. he has a mechanical arm now, starting at the elbow."

"Not many people, regardless of how mentally tough, have the will to want to repeat that treatment. Especially considering that those chemicals have the potential to be cancerous."

"What was he carrying, if anything?"

"He was there with a stealth field. He caught my attention, and called me over after the proceedings, when no one was looking. Once I could see him, he was cloaked. If he did have a lightsaber, I didn't see it." Revan says, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Would you have confiscated it if you had seen one?"

"It's not illegal for citizens to carry a lightsaber Ray. I could no more confiscate one from him, than I could you."

"I didn't know that. Alright Revan, be well. I'll speak to you later." Ray's holographic image fades away.

 _I really wish I could tell him more. I really wish I could tell anyone more. Griffin keeping secrets is a very worrying thing, given his past. But I cannot force him to tell me what his life involves now. He is no longer a member of the Order, I have no sway over his actions._

 _He has changed, in ways that I haven't seen since Malak. When Griffin Walker's figure gradually moved further and further into the Blade's Edge on his way out of the Temple, I watched a five foot eleven young man walk up the loading ramp. Fast forward one year and a half later, and I had to look up to speak to my former apprentice in the eyes. Six foot four? At least. Could he have been captured? Could he have been experimented on, the same way Malak was? Not possible, he was the opposite of hairless, his hear was down past his shoulders. It's the only explanation I can think of, off the top of my head. And also, Malak became long and lean, whilst Griffin, not built like a bodybuilder, but he is a much more musclebound individual, than he was before._

 _Shades? That's a new one._

 _At least he was open about his mindset. He's still single, but he also doesn't think about Cariana any longer. Henry was a great listener for him apparently. He told Henry things about how she and Griffin met that I suspect only his brothers would know. He wanted to see Jeffery, his son. I lied to him. Told him that Jeffery wasn't feeling well, wanted to head back right after the proceedings were complete. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Jeffery didn't want to see him. The boy is still too young to understand what all his father has done, after all he's not even ten years old yet. But he knows enough to at least come across as disgusted by him, and he has said as much to me._

 _I feel for Griffin. It's not easy balancing the kind of life he has to live, with raising his kids, especially alone. But then again, he did also say that he wasn't actively looking for someone, so in a way he is bringing this difficulty on himself._

 _I have been thinking a lot about Griffin's actions whilst I had him on those vacations. It was undoubtedly emotional responses, and terrible ones at that. There were many things about the Order that I disagreed with that I know work towards not being an issue again, and love was near to, or at the top of that list. But there were some perspectives on that subject that they weren't all to off point about. Love is a beautiful thing, but it can also lead to us to forego all of our rational and sensible thoughts, and act purely off of our passions. And once Griffin lost the one he loved, this was all but assured._

Note: Revan received an audio file from his former apprentice, whilst writing the remainder of his journal entry. Said audio file is attached to this journal entry.

"Revan. I didn't want to be around everyone for very long, unless I got the chance to spend time with my boy, because the things I have to say have to be for your ears alone, considering who all it concerns. Whoever you tell afterwards, I trust you'll be wise with who all you choose."

"By now, you've likely been told about an anonymous source informed Ray that he should spend extra time on Jolee's autopsy. That anonymous source was me. Listen to me carefully."

"I have found evidence that several recently murdered individuals, who can justifiably be classified as Grey Jedi, were targeted by a sort of serial killer. I have no idea who has done this, other than they had a lightsaber. I know you've seen one of the bodies. Krel Vorn."

"Vorn himself had a datapad on his body. I believe he himself had caught on to the connections in these murders. His datapad had six names on it, and while I don't know for sure if those are the only six names, but I highly doubt it. The thing that made me put in that tip to the examiners was the fact that Jolee Bindo's name was near the top of the list. As was mine, which more than makes sense."

"Revan, other than Keith Varian's name, the only other name, and also the only reason why I'm telling you this, that was worth noting was the name that topped the list: Yours. Whoever is responsible for these murders belongs to the group of people who consider you a Grey Jedi. I don't know the motive, and I have no clue who is responsible. I'm going to investigate all of the scenes. If I learn anymore of the murderer's targets, or who they are, I'll let you know."

"Revan, if you hear anything that you think can help, please let me know. You won't be able to talk me out of investigating, because Krel Vorn was a friend of mine. I won't let any more individuals trying to strike an existence for themselves be murdered, especially not when some of the targets are more of my friends. I will keep you posted, so please, in return, let me know if you hear anything."

 _I almost don't know what to say. Investigating murders. I half expected Griffin to join the Republic as an agent, and the other half expected him to be hunting down Lord Draahg. Although like he said, Krel Vorn was a friend of his. Killed with a lightsaber? Keith's name on the list? Jolee's name is on the list? Is it possible?_

 _Only one person can tell me for sure. I must speak to Master Mical once he returns from Dantooine. In the meantime, I'll keep my ears open for Keith to reach out to us._


	6. Griffin Walker

**Coming up with the idea for this chapter, and other future parts of the story has made me wish I hadn't approached writing this story, in this format. But too little to late for that. I can still make this work though.**

* * *

Griffin Walker

 _Note: This first entry was only recently recovered. It would seem as though Revan's former apprentice went dark to the majority of the rest of the galaxy, far before he was first believed to have done so._

 _It would seem as though this particular journal entry was recorded from technological sunglasses, which captured footage in living color, rather than hologram. Griffin was searching for a particular individual, to point him in the right direction, during his investigation into the Grey Jedi murderer. He would later edit the footage, for additional commentary._

As the Blade's Edge touches down, Griffin Walker stands at the entryway, waiting for the ramp to lower. "You sure you don't want company?" A voice asks from the left asks. It was his pilot, Henry Organa.

"I'm sure." Griffin reassures him. "I'll be fine. Thanks though." He turns to look back to the lowering ramp. "Don't feel like you have to stay here though. That security system Anselmo made for the ship will hold up." He then walks out of the ship, as the dimly lit skyline of the Nar Shadda skyline graces his view.

 _Nar Shadda. Everything about this moon is scandalous at best, and treacherous at worst. You know its a rough world, when gambling and pornography are the two most profitable legit businesses on a world. In spite of that, somehow being here is relaxing to me in a lot of ways._

As he walked, Griffin reached into his pocket, and pulled out his datapad, having previously marked his destination on its map. He was heading to a dive bar, called Horner's. "Head first into debauchery then." He let out with a sarcastic chuckle.

 _In the case of Horner's, as in the case of many other "fine" establishments on Nar Shadda, dive bar is a term to be used loosely. Sure there were some cases where it was exactly that and nothing more, but in most cases there was a second floor, either downstairs of upstairs, that served as a hideout for legitimate criminal gangs, small spice factories, or sex clubs. This one in particular was fell into that last options. It's front also included a modest sized stage, where performances were given by musical acts, comedy acts, and everything in between. I should know about it's second floor however, because it contributed to my exile._

It was a trip, even given how close The Blade's Edge had landed to Horner's. Once inside, Griffin leaned against a wall, and looked back down at his datapad, refreshing his memory of the faces of his contacts. He looked back up and scanned the room, mostly filled with local authorities.

 _That's not a surprise. The owner of Horner's makes a point of making his bar a friendly place for law enforcement, even when they're off duty. If only they knew. Well, some of them, anyway. Most of them probably knew about the bar's second floor._

Having located both contacts, one of which being a waiter working for the bar, whom he simply nodded to, Griffin walked over, and sat at his table alone. The same waiter, came up to his table for his order. "Would you like to hear about today's specials?" He asked.

The camera shook right to left. "Best Corellian you got." Griffin simply stated.

The waiter writes it down, then and quietly speaks to Griffin as he writes. "I take it that means you'd like a minute before we talk?"

Griffin looks back to him. "I'm meeting another contact about a separate issue, first."

The waiter simply nods at him, then returns to behind the bar. He brings the whiskey back. "Flag me down, if you'd like to order anything else sir." He turns and walks away. As Griffin takes a sip of his drink, another man sits down in the seat to his right.

"Hello Locke." He says, without even looking up.

"Griffin Walker." A deep, raspy voice greets. "You know a lot of people want me to kill you. And I'm related to most of them."

 _He might be able to pull it off too. Locke's a professional assassin. So good at his job, he could give some of the sick bastards on Dromund Kaas a run for their money._

"That so," Griffin starts, still looking down at his drink. "People think I killed Krel Vorn?"

"Did you?"

Griffin looked at Locke now, a slender but muscular man, bald-headed, light skinned, and wearing ocular implants, to replace his destroyed eyes. "I've got a code that prevents such things."

"No you don't." Locke immediately responds. "I know you were exiled."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Griffin stared him directly in the face. "I didn't kill your cousin, Locke. He was my friend."

"I know you didn't." Locke smiles deviously.

"And you still asked me if I did?" Griffin asked, annoyed by the killer. Locke simply silently laughed in response.

"Just wanted to have some fun." He reached into his bag, and pulled out a severed peace of black clothing. "I'm sure you probably would've guess that I'd go back to where my cousin's body was found. The investigators on scene aren't as thorough as they fancy themselves as being. Now you'd know more about this then I would, but I'm almost certain that only a Force-user would wear robes like this."

Griffin leans in for a closer look.

"Don't you think you'd be able to see better with those shades off?" Locke asks.

"I can see just fine." Griffin says, avoiding the question.

"Oh come on Griffin," Locke says, as he reaches for the shades. "Stop bei-"

"Hey!" Griffin snaps, as he blocks Locke's hand, and an electrical current runs through his right hand. "I can see just fine." He repeats.

Locke chuckles, and moves his arms back. "Fair enough. I'm in no rush for a jolt of electricity in my system."

Griffin looks back down at the material.

 _It didn't take me long to notice the familiarity in the patterns adorned on the fabric. Something about it made it feel like I'd seen it before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Perhaps in a different color?_

Grasping the material in his hands, Griffin spoke. "I feel like I know this, but this color is completely wrong. Maybe I should take it to a designer, have them recreate it in other colors."

"Sounds like a plan, but you should also read over this." He hands a small data drive to Griffin. "After I searched Krel's murder scene top to bottom, I questioned everyone I could find for about fifty kilos in every direction. Not many people knew much but there were a few leads."

Griffin took the drive, and clicked it into his datapad's port. As the data stream transferred into it's databanks, Griffin looked back up at Locke, clear confusion in his voice. "Krel was your cousin. Why are you helping me this much?"

Locke leaned in close. "This is the return policy for what you did at Malastare. We're even."

"Fair enough."

Locke leans back. "I know you're gonna try to capture this bastard alive. Sorry to spoil the result for you, but when you find him, he'll already be dead."

"We'll see."

With a smirk, and not another word, Locke got up from his seat, and left Horner's. Griffin then looks up toward his waiter contact, and flags him down. As soon as he is standing next to Griffin, he speaks. "May I make a strong suggestion, sir?"

"Uh... sure." Griffin stammers out, caught completely off guard by his contact's abrupt statement.

"I strongly recommend you enjoy this show." He says pointing to the stage.

Looking towards the stage, the surly Devaronian owner of Horner's steps onto the stage, to introduce his star attraction for the night. "Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands, paws and everything in between together, for tonights main event. Performing another of her sensual belly dances, this time to "Lotus Eater", the gorgeous Di Bast!"

As the owner steps off stage, and the curtains are slowly pulled back, a fair-skinned raven-haired woman slowly strutted into the center of the stage, as the sounds of the chords of the song fill the room. Her chocolate orbs almost immediately had the entire room mesmerized. And the dark shaded belly dancer outfit both perfectly contrasted her body, and accentuated her curves.

 _This woman was beautiful. Unbelievably so, more than any other I'd laid my eyes on, since my wife. But what was the point of all this? Why was it so important that I watch this show. That's definitely what Simon's tone made it seem like he was suggesting. "Oh well, might as well enjoy the show," is the conclusion I came to._

Beautiful and talented, every single little move had the audience's undivided attention. Griffin chuckled, and went to take a sip of his whiskey, but then nearly choked on his drink, as her breasts moved in a dance sequence. "Fuck's sakes." The camera catches him saying under his breathe.

As the song winds down to it's conclusion, the dancer has her back to the crowd and is bent over backwards, staring directly at Griffin, which almost made him drop his glass. She then straightens back up, and gives a sexy pose, still looking back at Griffin. "Bravo." He says, as she winks back at him, before sexily strutting back stage.

As the rest of the audience stood and applauded, Simon the waiter hurried next to Griffin. "Take your check, sir?" He more demanded, than asked.

"Huh, O Y-yeah." Griffin responds, regaining his bearings.

"She's important to what you asked of me." Simon says, before he goes back to print the check. When he returns, he continues. "That woman's name is Di Bast. She is a Sith."

 _Somehow, that didn't surprise me. I could sense a darkness from the moment I walked into the building, and at first believed it to simply be the criminals on both floors. But once I felt the Force right in my face, I realized it was likely once she stared me down._

"She does not suspect me, because I almost always have headphones in when I'm near her. I discovered her identity when I was listening in, and have continued to do so, while she believed that I couldn't hear a word she said. And I have seen her speaking to Lord Draahg on holo comm."

Griffin nodded, before giving Simon his instructions. "I need you to send me the following details." He started. "Listen carefully. What does she do on a daily basis? Where does she sleep at night? Does she have a vessel anywhere on the world?"

"I can do all of that." He responds.

"Good. Get it all together, and send the information to my ship."

"Okay."

Griffin pays the bill, then extends his hand. "Thanks for the help, Simon."

"Of course Griffin." He says, shaking with the exiled Jedi.

 _For a waiter, Simon is very thorough at spy work. Then again, considering where he works, maybe I shouldn't be too surprised. With what he gave me, I sent CID to bug several locations, and personal items belonging to Di Bast. I'll listen to as much as I can, until I get a feed on Draahg. And then I'm gonna take that son of a bitch down, for good._

"Hey Griffin." Walker had already returned to his ship, and sat in the communication wing of the Blade's Edge. He was interrupted from his train of thought by Henry Organa.

"Something wrong, Henry?" Griffin asked.

"I picked up this signal, from a Sith personal vessel. Apparently a Sith Lord is on the run, with her infant son, from the Sith Empire."

"Interesting."

"She even broadcasted it on the public feeds."

"Worth an investigation, if nothing else."

"Even if it's a trap, and you have no lightsaber?" Henry asked, with blatant as day sarcasm.

"Who said I have no lightsaber?" Griffin wittingly responded.

"The Jedi."

"What they don't know, won't hurt them."


	7. Compilation

**This chapter is building towards a future story I want to write. I hope you guys will find it as interesting as I do. This chapter will include entries from two or three characters, so that it isn't short.**

* * *

Compilation

 _Note: Before Griffin Walker had the Blade's Edge, he co-owned a starship called the Snowblind. A BT-7 Thunderclap, he held partial ownership before becoming Darth Terecept, along with his four friends from his graduating class. Caros Morae is one such friend, and his joined in this recording by their Twi'lek friend, Nimas Borde._

Caros Morae, second entry

Caros sits back in his seat, as he switches on the recording device. He is joined by his long-time Twi'lek friend Nimas, taking a seat in the co-pilot's seat. "So," Caros casually starts. "I've talked with the rest of our guys a few times about this, about coming along with me, to work with Griffin. And before now I thought that all three of them were against the idea, that Griffin needed to be left alone."

"I used to agree with that sentiment," Nimas interjects. "but the more time I had to think about it, the more that I realized I was wrong. He's got a droid from when he was a Sith Lord, one of his old assassination targets, and his daughter. The only part of that tandem good for him is Sandie."

"Yeah, and she's mostly on Coruscant. I wouldn't say she's a non factor, but still."

"Well you're gonna like this, my friend." Nimas starts, as he looks down at his comm's screen. "Griffin just answered back. He's willing to have us on board his ship, to talk with us."

"Where's he want to meet at?"

"Telos. Said he wanted to make sure that we were meeting up at an unbothered planet."

"Perfect choice then."

The camera then picks up a ring from Caros' communicator. "It's my Master." As he answers the comm, Keith Varian's image comes into frame. "Master, wh- what is this about?"

"Caros," Varian addresses his graduated Padawan. "I just got off the comm with Revan, and he informed me about what you want to do. You cannot do this. Griffin can no longer be trusted."

"Master, he may be exiled, but he is still a Jedi."

"No, he is not. I am not going to state that Griffin has fallen to the Dark Side, because I know that he hasn't. But he is no Jedi. And his actions must not influence you and Nimas. Return to Coruscant, and allow my wife and I to deal with this."

"That's not going to happen Master."

"I know he's your friend, but the two of you are not ready to face what he is, much less to live with it. Don't go to his ship."

"Master, we're going to Telos not his ship. And we're only going to talk to him."

"You can talk to him on Coruscant, after we bring him in. He hasn't fallen, but he has murdered. I must bring him in."

 _I had to keep my thoughts completely relaxed, because I didn't want Keith to know what was going on. I had my orders from Revan, and they were exactly the orders I wanted to receive. I didn't want Keith to know I was about to lie to him._

"Yes, Master." Nimas looks at him, shocked as the words escaped his mouth. "We'll return to Coruscant immediately." Caros shuts off the communication, and then looks at Nimas. "Call Griffin. Let him know to expect to encounter Keith."

Nimas' expression mellows. "You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you?"

"Yes. The two of us will always be more loyal to Griffin, then we ever will be to the Order."

"Then let's head to Telos." Nimas gets out of his seat, and walks over to the navcomputer to punch in the coordinates. He pauses for a brief second, and looks back at Caros. "There's no turning back, brother."

"There hasn't been any turning back, for a while now." Caros says, as he reaches forward, and cuts the recording.

 _Note from Reid Anselmo: It is plainly obvious that these entries of the next individuals, Caros took place around the same time as each other, with Caros' entry being foremost. As such, I will be including all in this one chapter of the collection._

Keith Varian, second entry

Keith fires up the recording mechanism on his comm, as it picks up the background noise and imagery of the Ebon Hawk's cockpit. His wife Briana stands in the background, and she step up to the co-pilot's seat, as her husband contemplates the conversation. "Do you think he'll truly listen?" She asks him.

"I don't know." He starts. "Our Master-Apprentice was suddenly cut off, not long after his Padawan braid was cut off." He finally looks her way. "I have no way of knowing for sure, but I believe he was responsible for this. The Force never could keep a sway on him, unless he wanted it to."

"Why would he do that?"

Keith shakes his head. "Him being my student never really made much sense. Caros is a Sentinel, through and through. And my Guardian mindset was something that would always cause an unmistakable difference between the two of us. Bastila should have completed his training. Caros is an incredibly skilled individual, and if not Revan, then Bastila was his true next best option."

"You trained the majority of the High Councilors, Ketih. Caros was hardly held back by you training him."

Keith smiles. "Guess I did a pretty good job, huh?"

Briana returns his smile, and leans forward to kiss her husband. "You did a great job."

Keith's smile then fades, as he looks back out at the vast blue lights of hyperspace. "I hope he does listen. He's not ready to handle whatever it is that Griffin has become."

A beeping from the Hawk then interrupts his train of thought. "We're about to find out if we are." Briana says in response. She then stops to think, and turns around to the mechanical guest in the room. "T3, play the transmission again."

The droid beeps in response, as it projects a holographic image of a early thirties woman, dressed in Sith attire and clearly distraught. "To anyone who receives this, my name is Alexia Roy. I'm a former Sith, and I'm being hunted by my Master, a Dark Council member by the name of Darth Mortis."

"I withheld knowledge from him of my son's existence, and ever since he found out, he's been looking to kill me, and take my child for himself. Any one out there, any citizen of the Republic, I beg of you. I have not participated this war, have taken the lives of any in your government. All I wish is for my son to live a peaceful life. Please help me. His apprentice Zavrasha hunts me relentlessly, and she's almost pinned me down. Please hurry!" She says crying, as her image disappears.

"Griffin obviously believes her." Briana says.

"Or at least wants to know the truth." Keith rebuts.

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know."

"But our future is what makes you want to investigate?"

Keith looks down towards his wife's midsection. "I guess it does."

Briana places a hand on her belly and rubs it lovingly. "Keith, I have to ask you. Are you certain about Griffin? This isn't just another exile. He's our friend."

"Which is exactly why I'm certain. That signature, I couldn't recognize it when I first felt it, because of the torture. But when I regained my senses, had time to think about what I saw, and with all the evidence we've both compiled. There's no doubt in my mind."

"But he's trying to save this person."

"That doesn't excuse murder. Even if it was a sick bastard of a Sith. We have to bring him in."

The ship audibly drops out of hyperspace. In the background, T3 alerts Keith that Alexia's signal is accompanied by two other ships. "Looks like Griffin beat us here." He says.

 _Note from Reid Anselmo: There's more to Keith's second journal entry, but Griffin Walker's second entry evidently starts before Reid's ends._

The recording device from Griffin's personal shades fires up, as it takes in the view of the Blade's Edge dropping out of hyperspace, and into the blackness of deep space. These were the coordinates that the ship had been lead to, and yet nothing was visually evident to the untrained. "Here we are. I sense a great darkness here. And... a disrutpion in the Force." Griffin mumbles to himself. He allows his senses to guide his hands, as the ship manuvers through the void. And before long, three ships are in his sight.

Griffin turns to his devices, and pulls up the transponders for each of the ships. He confirms that one of the ships matches the signal he received, before coming here. Another ship is a Sith vessel. "And the last is... The Ebon Hawk." A rumbling sound is heard on the recording device. "It's not Revan. It's Keith. He knows."

Without another word, Griffin stands out of his seat, and heads to the main hold. He finds his pilot seated, and watching the recording of Alexia Roy back again. "Henry, get us on board her ship."

"You've got it." He says, as he dashes towards the cockpit.

Griffin chuckles. "Man can dream, I guess." He muses.

 _Indent from Griffin Walker: Looking back, I think Henry wanted to save her for more reasons than I did. Him thinking with the wrong head ended up being her saving grace, and Alexia herself ended up being a huge asset to my job._

Griffin stands ready at the exit ramp, as his droid speaks to him, on the comm. "Statement: Master, I am monitoring enemy life signs on board the ship, and will keep you one step ahead of them."

"Very good CID. I'll call you if I need combat support."

"Request: Please do not hesitate, Master. It has been for to long since I have had the thrill of a firefight."

Griffin looks to his left, as Henry joins him, with the medical capsule at his side. "I want you to keep a safe distance." Griffin starts. "If Alexia or her son are severely hurt, we'll need that pod operating at 100%."

"They won't put a scratch on it, Griff." Henry responds.

The camera nods up and down, reflecting Griffin's approval. He faces forward again, as the exit ramp lowers into the boarding pod. Griffin slides down through the space, as Henry follows closely behind, carefully guiding the pod into the vessel.

The halls of the ship are filled with the blaring of the alarm. Griffin transfers the camera feed to a small remote droid, with the push of a button. The droid floats towards the ceiling of the ship, as it follows Griffin's movements. "CID, any clue yet as to the oppositions weaponry?"

"Answer: It would appear that the majority of the opposition are Sith troopers, Master."

"Then I think I'll go to my old style." Griffin states, as he activates a blue bladed lightsaber, and holds the blade behind his back, in the unorthodox variation of the Shien form. "Do you have any solid number for me, CID?"

"Analysis: By my calculations, the Sith have you outnumbered, by exactly 23-1, master."

"Those poor bastards."

In turning the first corner, Griffin finds the droid maintenance area, along with five Sith troopers. They open fire on him immediately, but Griffin effortlessly deflects the shots, while slowly walking forward. Two troops have their shots sent back to them, and fall dead, while another ceases fire to pull out his vibroknife, only to be cut down as he pulls it out. The next shots from the two remaining troopers are redirected directly onto the barrel of their guns, causing them to overheat, and leaving them defenseless, as Griffin cuts them down. A sixth trooper attempts to shoot Griffin in the back, only for Griffin to deflect the shot without even looking, and redirect it to the ambusher's forehead.

"How do you do that?" Henry asks, in complete awe.

"A training remote has landed that shot a hundred times, my friend." Griffin responds. "It's all so that a Sith can't."

"Alert: Master, I have located your target." CID announces. "She is being held in the cockpit of the ship, under guard of two Sith troopers. However, it would seem as though Darth Mortis has sent one of his apprentices. This Sith is in the main hold of the ship."

"I can sense her, CID. Worry not. She doesn't stand a chance." Griffin and Henry exited droid maintenance through the back, and proceeded through the halls of the ship, as Griffin continued to cut through more Sith troops.

 _I could sense Keith Varian. He may have been taking the other Sith troops down with ease, but I knew his only focus was me._

The two men stop dead in their tracks, as a heavy trooper comes from no where, with a mini-gun. "Take cover Henry!" Griffin yelled, as he swiftly blocked all of the blasts from the mini-gun, and worked his way to cover. "I saw an explosive barrel behind him. If I distract him, can you shoot it."

Henry pulled out his blaster pistol, and looked at Griffin with a wink. "Just say when."

Griffin nodded, then stepped out of cover, as the heavy trooper immediately opened fire, and Griffin responded by swinging his blade around his body, in a protective blue light. Finally, the opening came when the trooper had to reload, and Griffin blasted him with lightning. "Henry, now!" Henry leaned out of cover, and blasted a charged bolt at the explosive container, staggering the heavy trooper, and allowing Griffin to throw his blade right at his neck. The helmeted-head clanked onto the floor, and the body followed right after. Henry stepped out of cover, and Griffin slapped him on the back of his shoulder. "Nice shot."

The next room was the main hold, and there they saw a red-skinned Sith female, ordering her guard. "Both of you," she started. "Go aid the rest of our forces against the Jedi." She then turned to face Griffin. "I can handle this one myself." The two troops saluted, and were about to run toward the sound of blaster fire, but were suddenly raised up into the air, and then violently snapped into a ball, as Griffin used Force Crush to kill them both.

"Statement: Master," CID started into Griffin's earpiece. "that is Zavrasha, apprentice to Darth Mortis. Republic records do not tie her to any war crimes. Addendum: And this situation hardly identifies as such."

"Understood. I'll see what happens then." Griffin silently speaks back to his droid, as he steps forward.

"Very impressive, human." Zavrasha starts. "But you're raw power will not save you from my training."

"There's nothing raw about my power, Zavrasha."

Griffin has clearly caught the Sith off guard. "How is it that you know my name?"

"Your Master, Darth Mortis, along with every single Sith in your 'Empire' once feared the name Darth Terecept. The masked assassin of Darth Odysseus. The Sith Lord Odysseus was training to gain the power of the fallen Darth Vitiate. The face underneath that mask... was mine." Griffin switched his blue lightsaber back on. "Surrender Zavrasha. Your death has not been deemed necessary."

"Odysseus speaks of your weakness, in allowing the Jedi to redeem you. He shall see to it that Mortis makes me a Lord, after I kill you." She snaps her red lightsaber into her hand, and lunges at Griffin, who has switched to the Djem So variant of Form V. He pushes her blade off of his, and attempts to slash at her head, but she rolls out of the way. Griffin nods his head, and has his eyes laser focused on Zavrasha, as she charges at him with a twirling slash, easily blocked by Griffin. He returns her aggression, with a strike of the hilt of his lightsaber, to her cheek.

"Your arrogance will prove fatal, Zavrasha."

"Silence, worm!" She attempts to blast him with lightning, but he smacks it to the side, as it comes. Before Zavrasha can strike attempt to lunge at him again, Griffin Forces a plasteel cylinder into her back, causing her to stagger forward, and now Griffin is on the offensive.

In a crisp sequence, Griffin strikes at his opponent from with rising strikes from both sides, as she barely blocks them in time. She attempts to lash back at him, but her strike is thrown haplessly to the side, exposing her midsection to one of Griffin's signature knee strikes, sending her to the floor, gasping for air.

"You are defeated Sith. You don't need to die." Zavrasha cannot respond, as she falls to her back.

"A defeated Sith never seemed to stop you before." A voice suddenly says. The remote turns it's camera toward the direction of the voice, as Keith Varian, and his wife Brianna enter the main hold. Brianna's single-hilt purple lightsaber is active.

 _Brianna let her hair grow out, I see. I never really noticed just how lucky of a man Keith really is, until now. Maybe I've just got a thing for women with long hair. She must've switched to a single-hilt once she started training as the head-librarian._

As the remote turns back to Griffin, he raises a hand to the side of his shades, as they retract into their frame. Griffin's right eye is fully brown, whereas his left eye is both brown, and red, and a long scar runs across his forehead, down past his left eye. "You figured it out." He says, as Zavrasha loses consciousness.

"Yes, we did." Brianna states, standing in an Ataru stance, with her lightsaber pointed right at Griffin.

"Lay down your lightsaber Griffin." Keith pulls his hilt off of his belt, and switches on his Viridian Lightsaber. "What you're doing is wrong, and we're bringing you in to face justice."

"What I'm doing is following orders Keith."

"Griffin, we won't warn you again." Brianna says.

"Don't want to hear what I have to say?" Griffin sarcastically responds.

"Now Griffin." Keith states.

"Is any of this supposed to scare me?!" Griffin yells. "If so, then I guess it turns out the both of you are fools!" Griffin switches on both his blue, and red lightsabers. "Now which one of you wants to die first?!"

Both Keith and Brianna shift their feet.

 _I knew that would work. They both knew they couldn't defeat me, even together._

"That's what I thought." Griffin's demeanor changes. "Now how about we switch off our lightsabers, and have a chat?"

The deactivation of the lightsabers echoes through the room, as all three stand down. "You said you were following orders." Brianna starts. "Whose orders?"

"Republic SIS. The military can make as many specialist squads as they want, and they can bring down all of the Imperial Moffs wanted for war crimes. But very few of those squads can stand against a Sith Lord, much less a Dark Council member. So, once I went to go work for the Republic, and the SIS had my story on file, they recruited me to hunt down Sith criminals of war." He looks at Keith Varian. "What you saw me to Lord Sadic, I was doing my job."

"This can't be legal." Keith states.

"It's not. If the Sith were ever to capture me, or kill me, then the Republic can deny any knowledge of my activities. Same goes for local authorities, and the Republic itself."

"And what if your kids find out about that? Your son already thinks so little of you, what i-"

"I'd rather my son wish that I didn't exist, then fall to the Dark Side because the Sith won. And rather my daughter hate everything about me, then risk living in a galaxy where a Sith Lord can take her slave, and do as he wills with her."

"So this is perfectly okay with you, being an executioner?" Brianna asks.

"Jedi philosophy on these things be dammed. The people I'm executing deserved nothing less! Innocent children slaughtered on Ithor, entire families taken slave and separated, all because their planet fought back the hardest against the Sith! There's nothing either of you can say to me, that would make me see the 'error' in my ways. I'm doing this for my kids. Just as the both of you should be thinking of yours." Griffin looks at Brianna. "Boy, or girl?"

"To early to tell." She responds, clearly shocked at how strong his senses had become.

"And what do you expect us to do with this, Griffin?" Keith asks.

"Tell it to Revan. All of it. Let him make the judgements. And then he can take it up with me when I talk to him face-to-face." Griffin turns to walk to the cockpit. "Force knows he's the only Jedi whose opinion I care about, these days."

"What do you mean, 'when you talk to him face-to-face'?" Brianna asks.

Griffin stops, and turns back around, contemplating. "Let's just say the Republic needs him, a whole hell of a lot more than it needs me." He then turns back around, and heads toward the cockpit, with both the remote, and Henry Organa closely following behind him. The only two troopers remaining raise their guns at the two men, but with a simple motion of his hand, Griffin chokes the life out of both of them. Alexia Roy lays sits on the floor clutching her son close to her chest, oblivious to Griffin's actions.

"Alexia Roy?" Griffin states, finally earning her attention. "My name is Griffin Walker. I received your distress signal."

She looks at him, visibly shaken. "I sense your power. Are you a Jedi?" She asks.

"No. Just a concerned citizen."

Henry steps past Griffin, and crouches in front of Alexia. "Are you hurt?" He asks.

"I'll be fine. But my son, h-he hasn't woken up since were we boarded. I sense he's alive, but only faintly."

Henry pushes a button on his belt, and the medical capsule floats close to them. "Let's get him into the capsule then."

"No." She whimpers.

"Come on, we have t-"

"No." She says louder this time.

"Alexia." Griffin interjects. "You need to relax. We are not going to hurt you, or your son. We are here to help. You have my word."

She doesn't say a word. She merely nods shakily, and allows Henry to help her to her feet, and place her son into the capsule. "What's his name?" Henry asks.

"Lucius." She responds.

"That's a good name."

As the group returns to the main hold, Zavrasha is conspicuous by her absence. "Alert: Master," CID's voice cracks through the comm. "Keith Varian has taken Zavrasha aboard the Ebon Hawk."

"Let them go. We've got more important matters to worry about. CID, fire up medbay."

"Yes master."

* * *

 **Next chapter will focus more around Revan.**


	8. The Real Beginning

**I know, I take a lot of time. But when you find out how long this one is, you'll see why it'd take as much time as it did.**

* * *

The Real Beginning

 _Note: Another short collection of journal entries, each taking place in a two week time span._

Revan's journal:

Beginning of recording: "Let's see what Carth has to say about all of this." Revan says. He is joined in his apartment by his wife, and close friends Keith and Brianna Varian. The holoprojector in the middle of the apartment flashes Carth's image.

"It's good to see you Revan." The Admiral starts. "But I don't have much time to talk. What's the problem?"

"Carth, if Master Varian is correct, you know more than you let on about Griffin Walker's activities."

Carth sighs hard, then looks off to the left. "Computer, make this call a secure line." After a brief moment, and some background noise, Carth looks back at his longtime friend. "And what exactly has Master Varian said to you about Griffin Walker?"

"That he has been unofficially working as an unofficial Republic assassin against the Sith ranks. And also that other pieces of evidence he has gathered suggests that you've known about this all along."

"Well, I guess this was bound to happen eventually. Master Varian is correct. About everything." A strong look of dejection was plastered on Revan's expression. "Griffin came to us, but with his past and abilities, there's no way we could ever put him in with the rank-and-file. So I sent him to the SIS. They gave him his current assignment, and then disclosed everything to me. Even had me in charge of checking in with him on a regular basis. He has free choice as to where he goes, and which targets he tracks." Carth shakes his head. "Revan, I don't like this. I don't even like the senate ruling about Sith war criminals. But Griffin agreed to this, he could have turned the SIS down. There was no talking him out of this, he knew that he could end up a wanted man by his own government. It's a risk he was willing to take."

Revan looks back up at his friend's holographic image. "Carth, I'm going to bring him in."

Carth shakes his head. "I'm not going to try to stop you. I just hope that this hasn't wounded our relationship."

"It's fine Carth. You were just trying to help. Are you at risk for telling me everything?"

"No. Not even the SIS can tap into my secure lines. Neither can Imperial Intelligence. Perks of being an Admiral."

"Got it. We'll talk later." Revan presses the button on the holoprojector, and Carth's image fades away. Revan turns around to Keith. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Keith sighs. "It's fine Rev. Even now I still don't want to believe it all, and he wasn't even my apprentice." Keith says.

"What now?" Bastila asks her husband.

Revan looks at Brianna. "Did either of you manage to get a tracker on him, or his ship?"

"No. We were looking to bring him in, not trying to keep track of him. But the way he defeated Zavrasha," She shook her head. "Revan, in the Order, I believe only you can best Griffin. He's developed a fighting style that is near unstoppable, when coupled with his physical strength."

"Revan, he may come to you." Keith says, as Revan raises an eyebrow in intrigue. "He said that he wanted to speak to you."

"He can speak to me from the other end of a cell."

"Then it seems you may only need to wait." Bastila says.

"I'll wait. But I'll see if Matilin and Raymond can point me in the right direction."

 _Note: The next entry is the moment when the Republic begins to lose. Revan sits on his chair in the Council Chamber, writing up the first part of this next entry, which is strictly an audio recording._

I had heard that Matilin and Raymond were not as close as they used to be with the rest of that group, and maybe that's not true, but I'm inclined to believe it is at this point. Neither one of them was able to give me a solid starting point to track down the Blade's Edge. It's still so hard for me to accept that this is what it has come to, with Griffin. But it is at this point. And that sucks.

I was a fool to allow Caros and Nimas to go to join up with Griffin. With Griffin's charisma and influence, his actions may lead to their downfall, their corruption. And that will land on my shoulders. Loyalty like those three keep among each other is a great thing, but also can be a curse with just one bad influence. If they fall, I can only blame myself. Nimas was Bastila's apprentice, and she believes he'll make the right choices, but she doesn't know the relationship between those three like I do.

The biggest issue in all this is that Griffin is overall a hard man to track down. Well, actually the biggest issue in all of this is that he'll no longer be tracking down the murderer of the Grey Jedi when I catch him. It's a shame, but his actions can't go unpunished. Catching a murderer doesn't justify the murders you've commited. Still, maybe he'll be able to catch the killer, before I catch him. Here's hoping. I don't have anyone I can devote to this case.

 _*A deactivation noise is heard in the background.*_

What the hell happened to the lights? Computer, activate the backup generators.

"The Computer's been shut down, too." Another voice says.

What the-?

 _Switching to video recording._

The droid goes from recording Revan's words, to taking in the sights of the High Council Chamber. Revan is seen quickly scanning the room, trying to discern whether or not this is an illusion, or if he is no longer alone. "Show yourself! Do not attempt to play mind games with me! You can't win that battle!"

The slightly muffled voice speaks back up. "I don't intend to, and that's not what I came here for."

 _A hooded and masked figure dropped his stealth field next, and I recognized the outfit, and hood immediately. It was modified version of the outfit worn by Darth Terecept. "Maybe that Sith is back." is what I was thinking at the time._

"Murderer." Revan coldly greets his old apprentice.

"Nice to see you, Revan." Griffin Walker responds, trying to make light of the situation.

"You're actions are inexcusable. You will stand trial."

"All the evidence that Keith gathered was enough for him to learn the truth. Not to be concrete enough to bring charges against me."

"In the courts of the Republic. Not in the eyes and courts of the Jedi."

"That may be the case, but who exactly is gonna bring me in?"

"Who do you think?"

Griffin looks off to his left, then looks around the empty spaces of the room. He then looks back at Revan, and shakes his head. "I don't see anyone who can."

Revan was clearly dumbfounded to hear this kind of boasting from a usually reserved Griffin Walker. "And what exactly has gotten into you that granted you this arrogance. You think you've surpassed me, apprentice?"

"The reputation that you have, No, and what I'm doing has ensured that I never will. The version of you that I see before me now, absolutely, without a doubt."

"What are you on about?"

"Revan, don't try to deny this, because I've fact checked before all of this. You have had no participation in the war, whatsoever. This war started half a decade ago, and you haven't seen any form of combat, other than training in over half a decade. Train all you want to, but sparring is a completely different animal to someone trying to kill you. But you know this. While you've spent the better part of this war sitting on your ass in that fancy chair of yours, I've been deep in enemy territory, taking them down one by one." Griffin begins to pace as he talks. "The organization known as the Children of the Emperor that were rampaging throughout our planets, killing everything in site. I discovered the organization, and picked off over half of his 'children'. All well trained, powerful, and unstable. Lord Sadic, yes that one. Dead. Darth Ravage, a member of the Dark Council, a masterful balance between lightsaber combat, and power in the Force. Dead."

Griffin stops his pacing. "I could name a few more names, but I'm not here to talk about body counts. My point is that while you've been out on the sidelines, getting update after update of how the war goes, I've been in the field, taking down the big threats, and the psychopaths."

Revan shakes his head, as he Pulls his lightsaber from the chair, to his hand. "It's just like the old saying goes. 'It's just like lifting a boulder.'"

Griffin has pure disbelief on his face. "All the years you've spent studying all the lightsaber forms," He starts, as Revan switches on his purple lightsaber. "And you really just said something that asinine." Griffin Pulls his own lightsaber into his hand, and the velocity of the blade emerging delivers enough force to shake the camera droid. "Fine. I was hoping my words would open your eyes, but if I have to do it the hard way, then so be it."

The usually defense focused Griffin used the Force to dash towards his former master, and then put him on the defensive with a hard strike, immediately breaking his guard. Revan recovers quickly with a spin, as Griffin's next strike slides off of Revan's lightsaber, and then blocks the next three strikes, before a sloppy opening is left by Revan, and Griffin kicks him to the ground, pointing his lightsaber down at Revan. "Point taken yet?" Griffin asks. From the ground, Revan pushes the blue blade to the side, and then Pushes Griffin back, who digs his boots into the ground to keep from crashing into a wall.

The wind from the blast had his hood draped over his eyes, and he pulled the hood down in time enough to block the sudden strike coming at him from Revan, as their lightsabers clashed, and the blades crackled from the blade lock. "So you've got fight left in you. Good. You're gonna need it." Suddenly, Griffin shoved Revan's blade off of his own, staggering the Grand Master. "But the little that you have won't help you here!" In a three attack sequence that could best be described as pure brute strength, Griffin cleaved Revan's lightsaber out of his hand, elbowed him across the cheek, and deactivated his own lightsaber to pick Revan up, and slammed him to the ground. Revan's cry of pain was a vocal submission, as he completely gave up the fight.

Griffin rose back to his feet, as he watched the man he grew up idolizing crawl back toward his chair, clutching at his back from the pain. "You're not Revan." He says, with near apathy in his voice.

As Revan pulls himself up with the arm of the chair, hunching over it, the pain is made clear by his expression. As he gasps for air, Revan speaks. "Fine Griffin. You've made your point. Now why risk it all to come here? You don't really expect me to believe that you simply want to talk, do you?"

Griffin scoffs. "No, I don't expect you to believe that. Because I don't want to talk to you. I need to. The Republic needs to."

"You presume much, murderer."

"For fuck's sake, cut this self-righteousness Revan! Coming from you of all people, it's a load of shit! Here's the facts, both of us have carried the title 'Darth' at one point or other. Both of us have murdered a large number of people, and a lot of them didn't deserve it. So for the love of the Force, stop playing high and mighty with me!"

Revan spit out some blood, and then nodded his head. "Fine. You want to talk, you've got three minutes. The computer will be up by then, and then I'll be calling more Jedi into the chamber."

Griffin extended his right hand out toward the console's control, and blasted it with a purple electrical charge, causing it to short circuit. "Revan, you don't get to dictate any single bit of what's gonna happen here. I don't care if I have to spend the next two hours screaming at you to say everything I need to say to you. You're gonna hear it. All of it."

"Now listen to me, when the SIS first offered me this mission, I accepted it in spite of the fact that I didn't understand why they would want to ok this mission. But I didn't need to ask some higher up to explain it to me, once I walked across all the tiny dead bodies of those children on Ithor, and learned that a Sith Lord was personally responsible for all of it. The only thing that I wondered after that day, was what could have possibly made the Sith that bold in the first place. The Mandalorians during the war, the forces that you led against the Republic in the Jedi Civil War, neither of them were that sick, that twisted."

"Yet at the same time, I saw the crimes the Mandalorians committed before you were leading the Republic forces. And that was when I realized. The Mandalorians, whether it was out of fear or because they realized that exactly what they were up against, they all of a sudden focused all of their efforts into fighting a war. And it was all because of the name. Revan. And because of how much of a genius the man carrying that name was, how much hope he inspired in those who followed him. You were a figure head Revan, the best one the Republic could've asked for at that time. A warning that those kind of actions would no longer go unpunished."

"What the Mandalorians were up against back then, these Sith do not know that they should fear it. Scratch that, they can't fear it, because you refuse to take your reputation back to the top of command. You sit in this chamber, and read more and more reports which should point you to the conclusion that is obvious to me. The Republic will die if you do not fight back against the Sith."

Griffin was now directly in front of Revan, staring him down. "The Revan from almost thirty years ago faced this exact same situation, back when I was a six year old youngling. The Council told you no, and you didn't listen. Now I'm thirty-six, and you don't have a council, or anyone else to tell you no, and yet you're telling that to yourself. Revan, what I'm doing is not enough. Only you can stop them. So quit wasting away in this damn chamber, and stop these bastards."

Faintly, a voice could be heard speaking to Griffin in his ear piece. After a brief statement, he looks back up at Revan, and continues. "And do us all a favor, and make that decision quickly, because now they're marching on Coruscant!"

As a loud explosion is heard, the live feed from Revan's droid is abruptly shut down.

 _Note: the next part of the compilation starts directly after Revan's feed shuts down, and becomes the recording feature on Griffin's shades._

Close to the ground, looking down, Griffin slowly rises to his feet, once he's sure that it wasn't the tower itself that was hit in the temple explosion. "And they're going for the temple first." He says. He presses his fingers to his ear piece. "CID, what's the status of the damages?"

The droids voice is heard clearly in the camera. "Report: Master, it would seem as though the explosion originated from the roof of the library, which is now exposed. No casualties by life signs, but several injuries."

Griffin then scanned the room, and Revan has only just got his bearings about him. He walks toward him, reaching out and placing his natural right hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" Revan brushes him off, obviously still no longer very trusting of his former apprentice. "Listen that explosion went off in the library. Where's Brianna?"

"Not here. Her and Keith are more than likely gonna find a safe and quiet place, until the baby is born."

"Can't say I blame them." Griffin responds, as he looks out the window of the Council chamber. Several areas of the city are beginning to vent smoke into the sky. Fire can be seen for miles, in all directions, as Starfighters fly around shooting their guns. Griffin reaches out, and causes four in coming fighters to crash together, exploding as the wreckage falls harmlessly at the entrance to the Jedi Temple, which as usual is uninhabited at this time of night. He then turns back around, and swiftly walks back to Revan. "So does this get my other point across?"

Revan sighs hard. "It does. You're right Griffin. If the Republic is going to survive, I have to step up. Our issues aside, the only way I can be ready to do this again, is for us to train."

"Then when this battle is over, meet up with Randy Anselmo, and he'll take you to his home on Raxus Prime. There, we can begin training, completely away from the eyes of the rest of the galaxy. And when you best me, that's when you'll be ready. But for now, there is one thing you can do, that is like 'lifting a boulder'. Lead the Republic Forces against the Sith." Griffin then turns away from Revan, and makes another call. "Canderous, come in."

"Canderous?" Revan can be heard whispering.

"I read you, kid." Mandalore can be heard saying.

"I've convinced Revan. Can you get him to Carth Onasi?"

"I can. Where are you two?"

Griffin snaps his head to the left, as one of the windows breaks into pieces, and falls to the ground below. "In the High Council chamber." He continues. "One of the windows just broke, so you can drop your loading ramp right onto the ledge."

"I copy. Be there in a moment. Stay safe kid."

Griffin makes another call. "Henry I'm gonna need a pickup."

"Gotcha Griff." Henry responds. "Be about ten seconds."

Griffin drops the call, then looks back to his former master. "Revan, my son?"

Revan's expression seemed to show a small amount of respect for Griffin had returned. "Off planet. Dantooine."

"Thank you." Griffin says with a nod. The Blade's Edge is then heard coming to a halt right beneath the chamber. As Griffin turns to leave, he speaks to Revan. "When this is all over, and your heart and head are ready, come to Raxus Prime. Randy, myself and my team will be waiting for you." He steps right off the edge, and softly lands on the top of his ship, and he goes in through the airlock on top.

 _Fast forwarding to a more recent part of the entry._

Griffin disassembled his blue lightsaber, then reassembled it before he was to be dropped off. "It's a good thing you have the power to speed that process up." Henry said.

"Just need to make sure it'll hold up for the long term." Griffin responds.

"What about the other one?" He asked, referring to Griffin's Sith saber.

"I rarely go with two lightsabers in combat, these days. Don't need to." Griffin responds, as he tucks the Sith lightsaber to the horizontal holster on the back of his belt.

"We're coming in to the Works now. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Imperial saboteurs are planning to detonate charges on the machines there, which would be catastrophic to the way of life on Coruscant. They've got plans for similar sabotage at the Senate tower, and I've got Caros and Nimas over there, because that mission doesn't require stealth."

"Requires?"

"The Sith have taken ground at the Senate tower, but the Republic still dominates. Complete opposite at The Works, and if I can't get in there to stop the Sith as quickly as possible, then the capital world may very well fall."

"Taking the droid with you, is that why he's not here?"

"He's already on the ground, keeping my route clear. No blasters, just a lot of snapped necks." Griffin stands up, and heads down to the exit ramp, as the sound of the ramp lowering is heard from the main hold.

"Griffin!" The voice of Alexia Roy comes through the audio recording. "Is this the beginning of training?"

"No, not in a live combat situation. I'm not starting your training this way."

She groans in response. "When do we start then?" She asks frustratingly.

Griffin goes close to her, before he speaks. "Very, very soon. You have a ton of potential, and I'll see you live up to it. You have my word." He then walks the rest of the way down to the exit ramp. "Talk with Henry, learn a couple things about the Republic." He pulls his hood up as he looks down at the long drop ahead of him, preparing his jetpack just in case of an emergency. With no hesitation, he leaps down the ramp, freefalling down through the narrow opening leading down to the Works, Crushing objects obstructing his fall along the way. As he finally falls out of the passageway, and into the Works, he catches onto a horizontal pole, and slows his momentum enough to safely land on his two feet.

The path way to the first bomb site was riddled with dead Sith, and animals inhabiting the works. Griffin takes cover behind a ledge, and contacts his droid. "CID, come in."

"Affirmative: Signal recieved Master."

"What's your status?"

"Answer: I am on the ledge of the area with the four massive generators. The Sith here have only just begun to set their charges, but there are a rather large number of units here."

"Start picking them off. They don't see you, understood?"

"Response: They shall never see the bolts hit them, Master."

Griffin then steps out from his hiding spot, and immediately activates his blue blade, drawing the Sith troops attention. "It's a Jedi, kill him!" The commander yells. The troopers have time only to raise their blasters, before a blast of lightning staggers them back and overloads their blasters, the ensuing explosions killing two of the seven. Those that remain pull out Vibroswords. As Griffin makes a slow approach forward, he drives his lightsaber straight into the heart of the first attacker who charged at him with his sword raised up as he ran, and then shoves aside the attack of his next assailant before lifting him up and bouncing the side of his head off the ground with his cybernetic left arm, the impact shattering the troopers skull with lethal force.

He Pulls the next closest trooper in his direction, in spite of the trooper digging his heels into the ground in a feeble attempt to resist the Force. With surgical precision, Griffin sidesteps to the right and slashes his adversary in half with a spinning slash. Having seen their comrades fall in a matter of seconds the remaining trooper abandons his commander, but is just as quickly struck down by a Lightsaber Throw from Griffin. The commander draws a shorter sword in conjuction with his Vibroblade, and readies himself. "I've killed your kind before, Jedi." The Commander starts. "You'll find no fear in me. Only your death."

A cracking sound can be heard, as the POV camera tilts to the left. "They weren't me." Griffin emotionlessly states.

 _Fast forwarding to a more recent part of the entry._

As Griffin advanced to his droid's last position, he pressed a button on his belt, and was joined by CID twenty seconds later. "How'd you do?" He asked his mechanical partner.

"Report: I managed to slaughter the entirety of the Sith bombers Master. With the sole exception of their leader, who I have confirmed is listed in my database as one of your targets."

Griffin nods. "Give me the rundown."

CID's eyes light up as he projects a holographic image of the target in question. "Reading file: Target name: Lord Rathari. Species: Cybernetic Human. Class: Warrior. War Crimes: Over 100 Confirmed murders of Republic citizens."

"What's known about his fighting style. Strengths, weaknesses?"

"Fighting style: Unknown. Strengths: His physical strength, Athletic ability, and Leadership of his forces. Weakness: Lack of proper control of his anger, prone to killing comrades who he sees no value in, and his cybernetic implant over his left eye may contribute to both his brain's functionality, and his left eye's ability to see."

"That'd be a damn shame." Griffin pats his droid on the arm. "Great job CID. I'll take it from here. You have free reign to do what you can to help the Republic retake the rest of the works."

"Resignation: Very well Master." The droid says, as it begins to walk past it's master. "Anticipation: I look forward to planting the seeds of panic in the Sith's ranks." He then reactivates his internal stealth generator, and disappears into the rest of The Works.

Griffin sneaks his way up into the generator room, and Lord Rathari can be heard ranting before he's even seen. The vibrations of sound from the Sith's Lightsaber can be heard echoing throughout every corner of the room, it's purple light beaten back by the bright orange coming from the underground of The Works. "Show yourself, sniper!" He screams. "I've already shown that you shall not have a shot at me! Now come down and die like a warrior!"

Griffin shakes his head, as he uses the Force to allow him to gently glide down from the ledge, to the floor of the room. "The sniper's gone." He yells out, drawing the Sith's attention. "It's just you and me now, Rathari."

The Sith turns and looks at Griffin with a smirk. "And who do you think you are to stand against a Sith?"

"Doesn't matter who I am." He unhooks his lightsaber off of his belt. "Lord Rathari, you have been labeled by the Republic as a criminal of war."

The Sith laughs. "How generous of them to grant me my due recognition."

"With the newest ruling signed by the Galactic Senate, I shall take it upon myself to execute you, and all others who commit heinous crimes of war."

"You're more then welcome to try." Rathari readies himself.

"Your punishment is harsh, but deserved." Griffin ignites his lightsaber.

Rathari chuckles. "You're dark potential is to be admired. But unfortunately I will have to snuff it out. DIE JEDI!" He yells out as he leaps into the air, flying towards Griffin, whose pinpoint defense allows him to bring Rathari into a blade lock, rather than being forced to stagger back. Dropping back on his Soresu specialization, the disgraced Jedi continues to frustrate the Sith Lord as he blocks shot after shot with relative ease, and at times is able to throw away even his most ferocious slashes. He lashes out in a Force Scream at Griffin, who brushes it off, even as it causes some static on his shades' recording device. It was in an effort to mask Rathari's charging slash, which Griffin simply sidestepped.

In desperation, Rathari performed an Ataru back flipping attack, which was once again easily blocked by Griffin. It was all a ruse, as Rathari attempted to slash Griffin's back, but the rogue agent Pulled his red lightsaber off of the back of his belt, and switch it on to block the strike with a reverse grip block. Griffin then spun around going for Rathari's neck with his blue blade, as he quickly switches his red saber off, and sends it back to it's holster on the back of his belt, with the Force. Back in traditional Soresu, Griffin continues to fight as an inpentrable wall as Rathari begins a wild Shii-Cho attack sequence, putting all of his might into every strike. A blade lock is then forced as Rathari breathes hard, and then snickers. "Was that second blade a crimson shade? What secrets are you hiding, Jedi?"

"I am no Jedi, and I hold no secrets from my targets. For example, did you know that I once killed Sith while using the name Darth Terecept?" The statment forced a gasp from Rathari followed by a yell of pain, as the distraction gave Griffin the opening to send an electrical charge through Rathari's implants. It was clear by his reaction that the Sith had lost half of his vision. "Did you also know that you hold no secrets from me?" Griffin switched off his lightsaber, and leaped away to the ledge of the room. Looking back, he saw Rathari recover enough to blast Lightining in the direction of where he once stood. "I've seen you're offense. Now I'll see your defense." With all the noise in the background, and the lights being dimmed by the smoke, Griffin was nothing more than a voice in the wind to Rathari.

Rathari was no longer conifdent. He was a fish out of water. He quickly glances left to right, trying with half his vision to track Griffin down. As the camera is behind him, Griffin's lightsaber fires up and strikes at Rathari, who barely turns around in time to block the strikes. And he fails to block the final strike, which grazes him above the knees, causing the Sith to fall on his ass as Griffin flees away again. Rathari struggles to get back to his feet, as observed by Griffin as he jumps from one end of the room to the other, Blasting Rathari back to the ground with enough force to shatter the Sith Lord's ribs, as he screams.

"Get up, prick!" Rathari slowly rises to his feet, as Griffin sends a shockwave through the ground, and drops him again.

"Interruption: Master, it seems as though there was an error in the delivery of Lord Rathari's file." CID suddenly states to his master.

"What was missing?"

"You're personal target, Lord Draahg. It would seem as though his apprentice Di Bast is a relative of Rathari. Theory: If you could extract her location from Rathari before his execution, then he could point you in her direction."

"And she'll give me Draahg." Griffin deactivates his lightsaber, as the call is cut. He slowly walks toward Rathari, who has rolled over onto his back attempting to recover from the beating. "Di Bast. She your sister? Cousin?"

Rathari is obviously confused by this. "Why do you care? She commits no war crimes, she works undercover for her master, Lord Draahg."

"Just answer the question."

"Second cousin. Why?"

"Where is she?"

Rathari would have burst out laughing if he wasn't in so much pain. "Do you really think you can get me to tell you that?" He spits out.

"You're forgetting I learned of torture from Darth Odysseus."

"And you'd never use those methods as a Jedi."

Griffin Throws Rathari's lightsaber to the other side of the room, then kneels down next to the Sith Lord. "You didn't figure it out over the coarse of our fight? Then let me spell it out for you, moron." Griffin extends his right hand out to Rathari's cybernetics. "I'm not a Jedi." Through direct contact, Griffin sends an electrical charge into the implant, with a slowly rising power level.

"AAAAAAHHHH! STOP THIS!" The Sith screams out. Griffin ignores him, and continues to send surge after surge into the implants. Rathari's body begins to twitch wildly and involuntarily, as the skin around his implants begin to burn.

"STOP S-STOP PL- AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The screams were more than likely heard from the battlefield at this point, but Griffin still continued to show no remorse. "PLEAAASE HAVE MERCY!" Mission accomplished. Griffin had broken the massive Sith Lord.

"You want mercy?" He whispers manically. "Where. Is. Your. Cousin?"

"There's a tracer on my belt. It's a two way signal. I use it if I ever need to meet up with her. Activate it anywhere, and she'll come to it's location, wherever you are."

"Very good." Griffin states as he stands back to his feet, and walks backwards four steps.

"Please, finish me. Don't make me suffer."

Griffin nods. "That's all part of the job." He reaches behind his back, and pulls his Sith lightsaber off of the holster, as the spikes extend out upon it's activation. He reaches out to pull the Sith up off the ground and towards him into the crimson blade. He then deactivates the lightsaber, and Rathari's dead body falls to the ground with a thud.

 _Fast forwarding to a more recent part of the entry..._

Blaster fire was seen flying past from Griffin's POV. Sudden movements were Griffin deflecting the bolts about to hit his back, and then he looks to his left and sees CID flying towards the loading ramp of his ship, directly in front of him. As the droid touches down on the ramp, he turns around and notices his master. "Urgency: MASTER, COME ON!" He yells out like a seasoned war hero. A rumbling sound is heard on camera, and then Griffin closed the entire distance with a Force Jump. Touching down, CID covers their retreat with a minigun as Griffin turns around in time to watch the common Sith soldiers drop like flies. Griffin notices a Sith Lord leading the forces, and flips him the bird, as his ship slowly turns around, and escapes.

Griffin walks through his ship, and takes a glance at the chalkboard he had found in a marketplace on Tatooine. There was the names of multiple Sith Criminals of war, whose actions have been recorded as the most heinous. Lord Sadic and Darth Ravage's names had been crossed out already, and now Lord Rathari's name had been crossed out as well. Griffin looks up at the very top of the board, staring lasers into Lord Draahg's name. "You're next." He states with a silent rage.

Footsteps can be heard from down the hall, and Griffin is joined by his cloesest allies, back from the field. "Griffin, Revan has taken over the Republic's forces!" Nimas exclaims.

"Griffin, are you responsible at all." Caros asks, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I opened his eyes brother. Then I called for a ride for him. Nothing more." Griffin calmly responds.

"It may not seem like nothing, but you might've just won us the war."

"Griffin, what exactly did you say to him?" Nimas questions.

"The things that I didn't bring up to Keith, because of how bad I feel for him, and everything he went through when he was cut off from the Force. I reminded Revan of his history. Right after I showed him how much of a shell of himself he was becoming."

"You fought him?" Griffin nods in response to Caros. "He's rusty."

"Very. A fight between me and Revan should be a long, drawn out affair; one that Revan should win. This was short, and barely a challenge."

"So what now?" Nimas asks. The group walks down from the main hold, to the cockpit and they look out the window at the fires burning from Coruscant's mighty buildings. Henry was bobbing and weaving past Sith starfighter, after Sith starfighter, and comm chatter continued to be filled with sounds of Republic pilots dying in flames.

Griffin shakes his head. "Revan being at the helm, with his mind is the best thing to have in this situation. But even he may not be able to drive the Sith away. Admiral Onasi is saying that comms are still up, and the closest Republic forces are moving back towards the system. But if we're going to win this, then Canderous needs to convince the Republic to let his Mandalorian's assistance."

"So we're relying on a miracle?" Nimas asks with a laugh.

Griffin is caught chuckling. He turns to his brothers. "Much of the same then." He states. The comm system in the cockpit then begins to go off.

"It's a signal from Ordo." Henry says.

"Patch him through." Griffin says.

With a push of a button, Canderous Ordo's image pops up, with his helmet adorned. "Griffin Walker, you are a damned miracle worker." He states.

"I'm no such thing. I was just the right person, to say the right things to Revan."

"Word it however you want kid. If you hadn't stirred Revan the way you did, the Republic never would've accepted Mandalorian aid. Our ships are about to come in hot!"

On cue, the crew of the Blade's Edge was in perfect position to witness a small squadron of Sith bombers making a run over the Senate Tower, only to be shot to smithereens by Manalorian starfighters. "Perfect timing, I'd say." Caros says.

"If you boys will excuse me, I'm looking forward to leading my forces, on a basilisk!" Even with the helmet on, the glee in Canderous' voice was plain as day.

"You on the battlefield, old man?" Griffin begins with sarcasm. "You sure you can handle that?"

"You got a smart mouth, you know that?"

"It's why we bonded in the first place."

Canderous chuckled. "See you on the otherside kid."

"Whip some ass." He concludes as the hologram is cut.

"Griffin. So this battle ends," Nimas starts. "then we just head to Raxus Prime?"

"Revan's reputation wasn't that of a General. It was that of a Battlefield Commander. But even though his military mind is paying dividends already, he's far too rusty to be a true Battlefield Commander." He looks back at both of his brothers. "By the time he's done training with us, he won't be. We're going to train with him, until he defeats me. Like I said if he was what he was before, He never would have lost to me, as close as the fight would've been."

"You sure he's not just getting old?" Nimas asks.

A tilt of the camera to the side painted the picture of Griffin's expression. "Really guys? We both know that fifty isn't old, for a Jedi." They both laugh.

"Hey guys, not to interrupt," Henry suddenly interrupts. "But the Mandalorian and Republic forces just managed to blast a Sith Warship clean in half!" Henry had just piloted the ship out of Coruscant's atmosphere, and the crew could now see the handiwork of the combined might of Mando and Republic weaponry.

"Son of a bitch." Caros could be heard saying under his breath.

"About time we started mounting a comeback." Nimas adds.

Griffin could be heard chuckling, before Henry had a thought of his own. "Hey Griffin, isn't Revan married? Would his wife have a problem with all of this."

"Yeah, is Bastila going to try and put a stop to all this?" Nimas asks.

"No. I had Randy put in part of his work there. Keep in mind he's know all of us since we were younglings. He could convince her better than anyone."

From the military channel on the ship's communication, a Republic captain was calling for help. "To any armed Republic ships still in the system, please respond. Assistance is required."

"In the meantime, lets see what we can do about this battle." Griffins says. With no hesitation, Griffin steps to the comm system, and responds. "This is Griffin Walker, captain of the Blade's Edge. What is required?"

* * *

 **I really didn't want the next chapter to be that short, so I'm glad I did this.**


	9. Unmasking a Serial Killer

**Randy is a character from another story I have written. His son is actually the main character of another story that I've got ongoing. If you hadn't read it, check it out. It's a crossover with the Witcher series, called Galaxies Apart. It's got almost as many views as The Return of a Legend. As for Randy, if you want some info on his back story, check out The Last Love.**

* * *

Unmasking a Serial Killer

 _(Note from Reid Anselmo: Dad. This is one of the reasons I agreed to put this thing together. To see my father at least one more time. Holograph or not.)_

Randy Anselmo:

I had only ever built my estate to be closed off from the air, to keep away the eyes of the curious, and the greedy. And also even though I'm immune to the poisons of this world, the smell bothers me after no time at all. I had never thought I'd use this place to welcome guests. But Griffin Walker is very wise to recognize just how much the Republic needs Revan at command, not at the High Council.

And he is also wise to realize that my estate is the perfect place. I take a great risk allowing Griffin to both know the location of my estate, and also in allowing him to bring the Grand Master of the Order right into the heart of my complex. But I have dedicated my entire long life to protecting the Republic, and this is the best way to do so right now. I have to put aside my selfishness for the greater good.

I was at Coruscant when it was attacked. The moment that Sith warship was cracked in half, was one of the most memorable of my life by far. And the combined firepower it took would never have been possible without Revan's charisma, his military brilliance. I hope his muscle memory returns quickly, because I highly doubt that the Republic and Mandalorians will work together for a long, without him at the helm.

I'm all set up. This was something that Griffin had been planning with me since before the Sith attack on Coruscant. I haven't left the planet, too busy building another hangar to house Griffin's ship. He has enough living quarters aboard so that I don't have to bring in more furniture for additonal living quarters in my home.

 _A computerized voice then makes an announcement over the loud speakers._

*ANNOUNCEMENT: STARSHIP DESIGNATE: THE EBON HAWK, IS NOW DOCKING IN THE SECONDARY DOCK

Now the only thing I'm wondering is if everyone's getting along. Bastila was damn near screaming at me when I was first trying to convince her.

 _Note: The next records were recorded over the Anselmo homestead's security feeds, save for Griffin Walker's personal logs._

The security cameras in the new hangar were freshly installed, leaving a somewhat fuzzy image as the cameras were adjusting to Raxus Prime's harsh electrical circuits, but the sound was picked up clearly enough. And though the image wasn't perfect, it was still plainly simple to tell who was walking down the Ebon Hawk's loading ramp. Revan walked down in between Bastila, and Caros as all three finally got a look at a place that had long been considered as mythical. "Welcome to my humble abode." Randy says with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Humble is quite a strong word." Caros says returning Randy's sarcasm.

"As humble as an immortal can have."

"And you've known many?" Bastila responds.

Randy responds with a sharp laugh. "I like that." Randy looks up at the Hawk. "If I had known that you were coming in separate shifts than Griffin, I would've made this hangar able to hold two ships."

"Griffin's not coming until later." Revan responds. "And Caros and Nimas wouldn't tell us why."

"Griffin's following up on two separate leads." Caros starts. "It's just his ship, his pilot and droid, brothers and his... apprentice. One of the leads is on the Grey Jedi murderer, and the other is on... Draahg."

Bastila's expression was of shock. "And the two of you just let him go after that last one?!" She exclaims as Nimas walks down the Hawk's loading ramp.

"He's not going directly after Draahg yet." Nimas starts. "He's going after his apprentice."

"So now you're sending him after an innocent bystander?"

"Innocent? Master, with all due respect, she's a Sith."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that she's guilty." Revan starts. "What about that Alexia character? There's no darkness I can sense on her."

"May I present my own view point on this matter?" Randy says. He captures the attention of the room, as they silently wait. "Griffin Walker has entered a point in his life where he cannot be described as a Jedi, a Sith, or anything other than a professional. To some, a professional assassin. But not a murderer. Draahg's apprentice has done nothing to draw Griffin's red blade across her neck. Griffin will pursue his evidence, and his target. Not make life hell for someone who doesn't deserve it."

Revan steps closer to his wife, and places his hand on her shoulder. "Randy's right. I don't fully trust Griffin yet, but he's not a psychotic killer."

She sighs. "Very well. But he said he wants you to defeat him in a sparring match. Is he not going to help you train as well?"

"Training with us is all you'll need. Look at the archetypes your facing. A big physically strong dueler in me." Randy says.

"A fast offensive dervish in me." Caros says.

"A defensive fighter in me." Nimas says.

"And in your wife, an all a rounder." Randy concludes, looking at Bastila. "That's basically every single type of duelist in the Sith Order. You besting all the archetypes in sparing matches, and then you face off against a man who can be all four, in one fight, just like you were at one point in time. And that's what your apprentice is now." Randy shakes his head. "But we are not accomplishing anything by just standing here. Come, let's go to the training station I've prepared."

Griffin Walker:

Ord Biniir 0327 planetary time.

Ord Biniir. I didn't know my parents almost at all, but my brothers both say that our father was born on this world. In times of peace, this planet is either a very rich civilization, or building itself back up from when it was damaged at times of war, as forces attempted to conquer it for its riches. It's currently in a rebuilding phase as it has now come under complete control of the Sith. One of the many reasons why my ship is so crucial to my work.

A Grey Jedi was living here, and was just found dead. This one had put down her lightsaber almost twenty years ago, and has been living on this planet as a Speeder dealership owner. Like I said, this world has been a Sith occupied world for almost three full years now. It is entirely possible that she was murdered by the Sith on this world, but I am tasking myself with investigating the deaths of all Grey Jedi. Regardless of whether or not I find out that the Sith were entirely responsible, I must investigate this.

And with the cover that a Sith-designed ship, especially mine allows me, there's the opportunity for one of my other primary objectives. My ship's design is a particular favorite among Sith Lords, which is why Darth Odysseus gave it to me in the first place, why he has the exact same personal vessel as I do. And I've never been suspected by Sith forces at any point that I've been doing all of this. With that solid of a cover, a nice and isolated location on the planet would be the perfect place to signal Rathari's cousin, Draahg's apprentice.

The difference between this "Tivie" and the other registered Grey Jedi, is that I've never met this one. Doesn't make me any less upset with the fact that she's gone. I arrived on the planet yesterday, and spoke with her employees. They all spoke highly of her, as have many other people that I've known for fifteen, twenty years. For the sake of their closure, I want to find who did this, the killer I've been looking for, or not.

As for the signal I got from Rathari, I set it off in the most secluded area of the planet I could find, then hid it out of sight out of mind, but where the signal could remain strong. I also attached a direct feed between the device, and my personal comm. Using the feed, I can have a constantly up to date feed on how far away Draahg's apprentice is to the planet. When she enters the atmosphere, my comm will light up like a Coruscant New Year's celebration.

Recording Droid's voice: _Switching camera feed to personal recording device on shades._

"Here we are." Griffin pulls up to the Grey Jedi's home. "Fucking Hell. Almost no subtlety." Tivie's body likely wasn't even cold yet, and the fires leftover from the day she was killed was a perfect reflection of that. Yet there was next to no carbon scoring, and everything else was obviously signs of a lightsaber battle. It was definitely either a Sith, or the murderer. All of that was evident from the outside. Griffin presses his ear piece. "Destroyer to Gundark, do you read?" Addressing his brother by his call sign.

"Loud and clear." It was Griffin's brother Justin. "I've got that location cleared out of any wildlife, and I'm gonna camp out here to keep it that way."

"Good job. I'll let you know when I head over. Blue, do you read?"

"I've got you Destroyer." Griffin's other brother Darius responds. "I've got no one in our vicinity, and my gear's ready for any interlopers."

"Glad to hear it. Keep me posted." After cutting the call, Griffin made a sharp turn to his left, and blasted lighting at a cliff off to the south of the property. A silhouetted figure suddenly dashed away, as Griffin Jumped to the cliff. "Griff, what the hell was that?!" Darius yelled into the comm, at his younger brother. As Griffin gazed into the distance, a white blur was witnessed speeding away from the location.

"It was either the killer, or a Sith who suspects us. If it is someone who suspects us, then best to just let them run. Rather than give us reasons to suspect us further."

"Very tactical. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Griffin nods, as he Jumps back down to the property.

"Like I said, keep me posted."

 _Fast forwarding entry to a more recent part..._

As the camera picks its feed back up, Griffin can be heard sighing loudly. "Well that's everything. This wasn't a Sith. No Lord would go out of his way to kill one person, Jedi or not. And what information I gathered on Tivie suggests that no mere Acolyte could bring her down, out of practice or not. She could break necks with one Force Shove. This had to have been the murderer."

A few taps of buttons on a wrist computer, and Griffin looks back towards the exit. "Destroyer to Blue, we're done here. I'm coming out."

"Roger." Darius responds.

Griffin returned outside, and quickly reached up to his shades to adjust the brightness of the sun. "So focused on the investigation, I didn't even notice that Tivie didn't have windows in her home. Or the time flying by."

"What's the next move?"

"Destroyer to Gundark, how are things on you're end?" There was no response. "Destroyer to Gundark, how are things on you're end?" Griffin repeats, with concern in his voice.

"Our signal has no interference." Darius states.

"Shit. Something's wrong. Destroyer to Vigilante, do you copy?"

"I copy boss." Henry responds.

"My brother isn't responding. Send CID to Gundark's last known location."

"Got it."

Griffin looks in Darius's direction, as the flash from his sniper scope brightens up the footage, Griffin places a hand in front of his face. "Turning traitor?" He jokes.

Darius laughs. "No. Just keeping lookout."

"Alright. Head over to the signal, and find another good sniper perch."

"Got it. I'll see you soon."

Raxus Prime Camera Feed:

In the training center of the base Revan stands alone in the center of the room, with his purple lightsaber drawn and ignited, as training remotes float around him. This camera feed had long since adjusted to the harsh electricity of Raxus Prime, and was able to clearly capture the image of an exhausted Revan, with burn marks on several different areas of his body. "Fuck." He cursed out through heavy breaths. He blocks another series of shots from the remotes, before one hits him in the leg, and doubles him over. "It's been an hour." He says, as he looks in Randy's direction.

"This was something that you mastered before you were a Padawan Revan." Randy starts. "If you want to be able to duel at your old level, then you need to remaster this."

"Relax Rev." Nimas starts. "We'll heal you up when you can't heal yourself anymore." On queue, Revan is surrounded by visible Force energy as he heals his pain. He then looks up to Nimas and flips him off, as the Twi'lek belly laughs in response.

"Focus." Randy says. He pushes some buttons on the console, and the remotes move back into position. Revan grabs hold of his hilt with both hands, and braces. One shot at a time, he blocks. Two at a time from each remote. Blocked. Before long the remotes are preparing to unload, as Revan prepares a blade tornado to deflect all the blasts, succeeding as the weak bolts disintegrate upon contact with his lightsaber. Subtly, Caros can be seen on camera manipulating a remote droid into position behind Revan. When he has finished his defensive sequence, a click can be heard from the droid that Caros moved, and it fires off one more shot that hits Revan on the ass. Nimas is seen covering his face with his replacement hand, and can't stop laughing. Caros has a mischievous smile on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Revan asks.

Caros laughs hard. "Just having fun Revan. We're probably going to be training for a while, so we should try to have some fun."

"Who's 'we'? I'm the only one training here."

Caros stands up, and Pulls one of his lightsabers into his hand. "Alright Rev, let's see if you can pull off the basics."

Griffin Walker; continuation:

 _Fast forwarding entry to a more recent part._

0653 Ord Biniir planetary time

As the POV camera takes the scenery of Ord Biniir in a blur, the sun can be seen rising over the horizon, putting a bit of a glare on the camera. Griffin's destination was off to the right of the sunrise, and his sharp turn in that direction finally took the glare out of the sun.

 _I could sense it. Whoever this murderer was, they were strong in the Force. The signature wasn't Sith, and it definitely wasn't Jedi. Yet in spite of this the closer I got, the more familiar I became with the signature. But no matter how much closer I got, I couldn't narrow down exactly who it was._

Griffin slows his speeder bike to a sudden halt as he arrives at his location. Right by where he had hid the signal device, a hooded figure dressed in all white stood with their back turned to Griffin. Hooking his red lightsaber to the back of his belt, Griffin approaches this stranger with his heavy-hilted blue lightsaber in his hand. His movement suddenly slows, and then he throttles his blue blade on, and spins to stab a stealthed figure in the gut, right as she drops her field. He then turns to electrocute another figure as she drops her own field, lifting her up off the ground with the intensity of his power. He then drops his natural hand back to his hilt, as he elbows the woman he has stabbed on the cheek, as she attempted to snap his neck, and violently pulls his lightsaber out of her gut as she drops and twitches. A third stealthed figure attempts to attack Griffin with a quarter staff, and he brushes her off, and back hands her with his metal arm, smashing her skull. As Griffin looks at the corpses, he comes to a realization. "The Handmaidens. Brianna's half-sisters." He looks back up to the figure. "Atris."

With her back still turned to Griffin, the exiled Jedi Historian and High Councilor drops her hood, and turns to face him, the Dark Side corruption plain as day on her face. "A display such as this is exactly why your kind must be exterminated." She says, even her voice reflecting her corruption.

"So, you've gone and joined the Sith, at long last?"

"You are mistaken. What few true Jedi remain I shall not target. But those vermin who walk the line such as you must be exterminated. And after I'm finished with you, your Master shall be next on my list."

"So you plan to exterminate everyone who wields the Force, and who's personality can be described as a Grey Jedi. My Master? The Grand Master of the Jedi Order?"

"Your Master, his wife, Keith Varian, and his treacherous wife, they all have a lot to answer for. As do you, Darth Terecept."

"Is that supposed to shake me?" Atris stood silent. "Darth Terecept is dead, and the Jedi Griffin Walker died with his wife. And you might just be lucky enough to kill me, but you can't make me fear death, or the consequences of what I'm doing."

"With your activities, I must know why you actually take the time to investigate my actions."

"Krel Vorn was my friend."

Atris was taken aback. "People make many friends."

"I'm an exception." Griffin responds, in a very low tone. His lightsaber still being active, he grips it tightly to his side.

"Not so fast." Atris says, as another handmaiden comes out from the shadows, dragging Griffin's unconscious brother with him, a knife held to his throat. "You may not care about many, but I have two people captive who you do care for." She steps off to the right, and Griffin looks past her to see Di Bast, the cousin of Rathari lying unconscious on the floor. "And one that you need."

"Two?"

"I have two handmaidens remaining. The last was on top of your other brother from the moment you left that estate. As soon as he found his perch, he was taken at knife point."

Out of no where, a loud blast could be heard from the distance. "Statement: Master, your brother is safe and secure." CID states. "Awaiting your signal to blast the last hooded female meatbag in her face."

Atris' facial expression can best be described as pure sarcasm. "How unfortunate. It would seem as though your brother decided to struggle."

Griffin Forced the knife out of the final handmaidens hand, and then gives a kill signal immediately after it is in his hand. CID is way ahead of his master, and shoots the final of the handmaiden sisters dead. "Brianna's an only child now." Griffin states.

"If you have any thoughts about how you are not a monster, you should kill them dead now."

"I am what I need to be, situation to situation. And right now, I'm about to be an executioner."

"But perhaps not of who you think." Atris says, as she turns to Di Bast. She extends her hands and Dark Side energy surrounds her body, as she floats up to her feet, and her eyes opened up with nothing but a bright light. Atris was possessing her. "Your natural instinct is to finish the fight. Can you restrain that instinct, for someone who has information you need."

"Your fall is complete Atris." Griffin states, before turning his full attention to Di Bast. She pulls her doublesaber hilt off of her shoulder, and switches it on. Griffin still with his lightsaber on, goes to his favored Soresu stance, just in time to block the strike coming from the leaping Di Bast. The athletic Sith combatant enters into an exotic, yet unorthodox Ataru sequence, aiming for everywhere between the head, to the waist. Griffin brings her sequence to a screeching halt, with a counter strike she was forced to block. He has enough leverage to push back against her, and force her off balance. She turns to attempt to fight back, but then tightly shuts her eyes as a pulse of the Dark Side surges around her head. "Dammit. The possession is destroying her mind."

"She will not last much longer." Atris chimes in.

 _My next move was a huge risk, but I had to take it._

With a vicious lashing out with the Force, Griffin lifted Di Bast off the ground, and violently Force Crushed her. The Sith screamed out in pain, as she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Griffin looked down at her for a moment, then turned back to Atris. "Now you answer for the murders."

Atris chuckles. "Possession is far from my only trick." Atris raised both of her hands up, as Griffin turned around to see the corpses of the handmaidens become reanimated. Blood drooled from their mouths, black as it comes out. Their eyes were soulless, and their skin had hardened to an even more pasty shade, with a leathery appearance.

"Statement: Master, the corpse of the hooded female meatbag has been revived." CID says in Griffin's earpiece.

"Blast the absolute hell out of it."

 _Dark Side Sorcery. Only the Sith reanimate the dead. Atris needs to die._

Griffin Pulled his own Sith lightsaber off the back of his belt. He stood his ground as the Handmaiden zombies slowly moved towards him, snarling along the way. The sorcery had hardened the skin of the Handmaidens, as the lightsaber slashes were not severing limbs, they were leaving burn marks on the skin. Griffin Jumped out from the middle of the swarm, then lifted one zombie off the ground, and used the Force to throw his red saber at the corpse, and hacked away at the body, until it was in pieces, and not even twitching.

"Statement: Master, we have obliterated the corpse."

"Get the fuck down here with a minigun! Destroy the rest!" Griffin leaped over the remaining zombies, and touched down in front of Atris, now with only his blue lightsaber active. "It's over."

"Perhaps you should ensure that you are on top of the situation, before you jump to conclusions." A zombie jumps on Griffin's back, and attempts to bite Griffin, before he slams his lightsaber through the body's gut as hard as he can. He rips it out hard, as the heat essentially melted through the midsection, and the body fell in half, as Griffin turns around to Push both halves of the body away. With his Force Shield temporarily vulnerable, Atris Shoves Griffin to the ground. Atris is attempting to retreat, and Griffin looks over to Di Bast, who has begun to twitch. "Shit." He pushes his fingers to his earpiece. "Blue, blast her!" A shot goes off, as Darius just barely misses Atris' leg.

"Shit, I felt it. She altered my shot." Darius said in the earpiece. Griffin stared down Atris, and was preparing to chase after her, but then looked down at the still unconscious Di Bast. The Dark Side was clearly ravaging her, and she was fading fast from the damage that Griffin himself had caused. "She's getting away!" Darius snaps his younger brother out of his train of thought.

"We'll catch up to her later. I need the Sith alive." He walks over to her suffering body. "Shit."

Griffin's other brother Justin has fully regained his composure. "You sure you can heal her?"

"I know I can, that's not what worries me. What worries me is how damaged her mind is." He gently reaches out to her forehead and to the back of her head, as his own healing energy is transferred into her essence. In little time, the Dark Side energy begins to dissipate.

"What about her body?" Justin asks.

"I have to save the mind first, otherwise..."

 _Before I could finish the_ _sentence, I realized that something was happening. The intensity of healing Di Bast's mind, I was putting so much of myself into the effort, that our individual essences were beginning to bond. I didn't exactly fancy a Force Bond with a Sith, but if I stopped now then all of the work I had done would be cancelled out._

"Otherwise what?" Justin asks, as his younger sibling does not complete his sentence. Ignoring his brother, Griffin continues to heal the beautiful Sith's mind, and his efforts are completely successful, as the expression on her face fades, and only her loss of consciousness remains. "Griffin, you need to heal her."

"Believe me, I know." Griffin replies, commenting on the fact that his newly formed bond with the Sith Sorceress would cause him distress were she to die from her injuries. There were a large number of bone fractures from the Force Crush Griffin had used on her, but given how many times Griffin had broken his own bones and healed said injuries in the heat of battle, stabilizing her proved to be no challenge at all. As Griffin hovered his hands above the nasty bruises from the bones, the intensity of the wounds dies down to even look like birth marks.

Griffin nods, and then gently picks her up bridal style, and walks over to his brother. "Where's your speeder?"

"A mile west."

"Take my bike, I'll drive her back to the ship in your speeder."

"Griffin, I can take her."

"Justin. Just do it."

Justin doesn't say a word. A few seconds later all that is heard is the sound of Griffin's speeder bike firing up, as Griffin continues west towards Justin's speeder, and looks down at the face of the unconscious Sith beauty in his arms. "A Bond. What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


	10. Training Logs

**Alright, now let's see how fast I can write this chapter. I'm guessing a month, personally.**

* * *

Training Logs

 _Note from Reid Anselmo: Little known fact, but the defender-class corvette that my father owned in his time was later adapted to create both the Consular-class ship, and the frigates that the Rebellion used in their fleet, with ships like the Tantive IV for example._

Randy Anselmo

The first shot is of the camera droid recording Randy configuring the droid, and then letting it float around him. From the bottom of the staircase leading to the Defender's entrance, the sound of the airlock depressurizing. As the door opens, in walks Griffin Walker from the transfer tube system of the Blade's Edge. He walks in with both his brothers, droid, and guides a medical capsule with his hand grasping the very end of the capsule. I could sense a faint amount of darkness emanating from the capsule, a bit stronger than Griffin's newfound apprentice. "Another project, Griffin?" Randy asks him.

"Maybe. She's Draahg's apprentice." Griffin answers as they walk over to the Defender's Medical bay, and the camera feeds follow them.

"So you need her alive."

"For more reasons than one." Griffin tries to say under his breathe.

Randy didn't miss it however. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Griffin?"

"Something else did happen, but I'm going to ask Bastila about it."

Randy was perplexed. "You don't really think she wants to talk to **you,** do you Griffin?"

"Only to scream at me. Maybe I can calm her down enough to ask what I need to ask. If not, then I'll just wait until her blood cools down a bit." He looks down to the unconscious body in the capsule. "I'm not going to be leaving her side anyway."

"You know Revan managed to defeat her already."

"I'm not surprised. No offense to Bastila." Griffin responds, as the two men enter the Defender's medbay.

"He thinks he's ready for you." Griffin looks at Randy attentively.

"Revan is prideful, no matter what he says. Of course he thinks he's ready."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it'll be time for a Makashi exercise, assuming he asks to fight." He pushes a button on the medical capsule and as soon as the glass pulls back, Di Bast begins to violently twitch. "Shit, she's having a seizure!"

 _Something was up. I could sense a pain going through Griffin as soon as the Sith fell into her seizure. After I felt that, I made up my mind. He was going to tell me what exactly happened, but for now that was the fastest I'd ever turned a corner in my entire life._

Randy moved fast enough around to the other side of the hospital bed, fast enough to be confused for a teleportation. Griffin moved his Sith captive over from the capsule to the bed as swiftly and carefully as possible. The both have to push down on her shoulders to get her body under control. The medical droid attached to the wall charging station suddenly powered to life, and floated over to hover above Di Bast, as it begins its scans. "Analysis: Patient has severe damages, and currently cannot use the Force to heal herself, despite her sensitivity. Suggested Treatment: Medically induced coma."

Griffin looks up to Randy. "How does your droid know these things?" He asks, referring to the droid acknowledging the Force.

"I've been working on him for a while." Randy responds, getting his point across with that one sentence. He then looks to his droid. "Begin the induction." The hold her down, as the droid tinkers away at the medical systems. Once ready, it moves back over Di Bast, and injects a needle into her arm.

"Careful!" Griffin suddenly shouts.

"Griffin, relax." Randy sternly states in response.

 _Fast forwarding recording feed to a more recent part..._

In the cockpit of the Defender, Griffin stands alone with his holo comm in his hand. The ship's cameras pick up the clear holographic image of Henry Organa. "So what's the plan now, Griffin?"

"I want to stay on top of Revan's refresher courses," Griffin starts. "but I won't let Di Bast out of my sight. I want you to take Alexia and her son, and have them registered, give them time to adapt to Republic life, as opposed to Imperial and Sith life."

"Griffin, I uh... I think I might be developing a thing for her."

"Be careful."

"Wait... you don't care?"

"No of course not. Do what you want, just remember what you'd be getting yourself into. Former Sith, with a kid."

"I do. Thank you... Griffin."

"No problem. If I don't call you in a month, you have my permission to use the ship for work. Just take care of her."

"Always. I'll talk to you later boss."

Griffin shuts off his holocomm, and cracks a smile. "Pull it off, and you'll be a very lucky man." Griffin says, reflecting on what Henry revealed to him. He looks behind himself to see the captain of the Defender himself join him. "Thank you so much for your help, Randy."

Randy walks swiftly in front of Griffin, and spins around to face the young man. "Griffin," He says. "you need to tell me the whole story, right here, right now. Because I've never felt a person strain internally like you did when Di Bast was having her seizure."

Griffin nodded, then leaned against the back of the chair in front of the communications console. "Di Bast is the cousin of a dead Sith named Lord Rathari, a name I crossed off my list after I killed him. As you know she is also the apprentice of Lord Draahg. Rathari had a two-way tracking device on him. Once I activated it, it led her to the planet Ord Biniir, where I was pursing a lead on the case of the Grey Jedi killer."

Randy steps closer. "It wasn't her, was it?" He asks.

"No. But the killer discovered my ulterior objective on Ord Biniir, luring Di Bast to an isolated location on the world. She used this to enter into a confrontation with me, and attempted to use her handmaiden sisters to strike me down."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'handmaiden sisters'?"

Griffin nods. "The killer is Atris. She believes that the Grey Jedi are the route of the Order's weakness. She plans to exterminate them all, and she doesn't know this, but I managed to secure a copy of her list, before I found out that it was her all along. Every single member of the High Council, as well as several renowned Jedi Masters are all included on the list. And Revan's name was highlighted."

"In spite of the fact that none of them are Grey Jedi."

"Atris doesn't see it this way. She's corrupted Randy. It was plain as day on her face, and in her eyes. The Dark Side has taken control of her."

"But that still doesn't explain Di Bast."

"Atris had knocked her unconscious. And then she used sorcery I've only ever seen Sith use, to both mind control Di Bast completely, and reanimate the corpses of her dead handmaidens. The mind control was destroying her mind. Once Atris began her escape, I knew I had to let her go if Di Bast was to come out the other side of her ordeal, with her sanity intact."

"I see now. In saving her mind, what happened between Revan and Bastila all those years ago, happened with you and Di Bast."

"And when she suffers, I won't feel her pain, but it will wound me emotionally."

"Then it would seem as though you need to find a way to break the bond." Randy states somewhat coldly, as he walks over to take a seat in his pilot's chair.

Griffin looks down to the ground contemplating to himself. He then looks over in Randy's direction. "And if I don't want to break the bond?" He asks, in as soft a tone as his deep voice can pull off.

Randy can be heard chuckling at the comment, as he swivels his chair around to face the ex-Jedi. "Then your friend Henry isn't the only one playing a dangerous game." He says, commenting on the previous holocomm call. He turns back around to punch in the coordinates to Raxus Prime. "Consider carefully your position on this, Walker. You know nothing about this woman, and even your bond can only tell you so much. A new relationship after all this time since your wife's passing is far from the worst thing for you, but consider the effect it may have on your children, especially with how your son currently feels about you. And above all else, do not let your sudden feelings and desires become your damnation."

Griffin smiles, marveling at the wisdom of the oldest Jedi he knows. "I won't, Master Anselmo."

"Actions speak louder than words. But that's enough for now. Let's get back to my homestead." Randy concludes, and with the push of one more button, the Defender jumps to hyperspace.

Raxus Prime Homestead Cameras:

In the main hangar of the Anselmo homestead, the Defender slowly sinks its struts into the crude material of the floor. As Randy had no doubt ordered, A floating medical, and protocol droid are standing by watching the ship's decent, and the subsequent lowering of the loading ramp as Griffin Walker emerges first, leading Di Bast's medical capsule into their guidance. He follows closely behind the droids, as they head off to the right, and Randy then walks down the ramp looking at the ex-Jedi accompanying his droids, with a sigh. He then heads in the opposite direction, and the camera feed switches to his training room.

In the middle of the room, Revan clashes his purple blade again and again against Nimas' gold blade which he is wielding as a lightsaber pike, with both Jedi putting up an equal amount of offense and defense. After three seconds of a blade lock, Nimas surprises Revan by switching on the other half of his doublesaber, and makes the Grand Master dash back, to avoid the next coming strike. "When did you have time to switch to a doublesaber?" Revan asks.

Nimas smiles. "Caros and I are close friends with a couple guys who mastered the thing." He responds, refereeing to both Matilin, and Griffin.

"And one of those friends taught me how to build connectable dual sabers." Caros adds on.

Revan exasperates as he shakes his head. "Fantastic." He says, as he then has to refocus and block the skillful attack sequence from Nimas.

In the corner entrance to the room, Randy goes unnoticed as he walks into the room, and takes in the sights of blade clash after blade clash. He leans against the wall and watches the remainder of the fight, another five minutes. Revan adapts to Nimas' sudden change of style, quickly realizing that the Twi'lek hadn't fully worked on his defense with this new style of lightsaber. Before Nimas has time to prepare, Revan gets on him. He pushes his wife's Padawan back with blow after blow, as his guard continues to weaken. In a final attempt, Nimas attempts to take advantage of an opening with a Force Push, only for Revan to completely take it and leave Nimas completely drained. Revan sent a slashing strike at Nimas' neck, and then stops the blade dead in it's tracks. He looks at Nimas in the eyes. "Do I need to continue."

Nimas is struggling to catch his breathe at this point. "My guard hasn't been broken in... awhile." He says in between hard breaths. He then shakily nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd say you won."

Revan cracks a smile, and switches his lightsaber off. He then looks over to the corner of the room. "Randy." He says, finally noticing the master of the manor.

Randy finally comes off of the wall, and casually steps forward. "So is that two wins down, or three?"

Revan hooks the lightsaber onto his belt. "Just two. Maybe I only need one more?" Revan answers, obviously referring to the organizer of this whole thing.

"Perhaps." Randy's tone somewhat suggests he was brushing the notion off. "But I don't think Griffin is in much of a mood for an exhibition match today."

"'In the mood for'?" Bastila suddenly speaks up. "Does he, or **you** for that matter really think that what Griffin's in the mood for hold any weight in this situation?"

"Go see him for yourself Bastila. And when you go, keep in mind that he and you have now been through a similar ordeal."

"What are you on about?" She asks in response, as Randy has all eyes on him.

"Do you remember how your efforts to save Revan's mind, back when Darth Malak betrayed him? When Griffin found Lord Draahg's apprentice, to make a long story short her mind was being destroyed at a rapid rate. For Griffin to save her before such could happen, he had to put so much of himself into it that the bond that you created with Revan, Griffin created the same with her." Randy come up closer to Bastila. "My dear, I know that at the moment your blood boils at the very thought of Griffin. But at a time like this, he could sure use someone with experience in this matter."

Bastila suddenly felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Darling." It was Revan. "Help him. As much as I don't like admitting this, I've read the files. The Republic would be far worse off if not for Griffin. That alone tells me he deserves sympathy in this matter."

Bastila sighs. "Very well. I shall speak to him."

 _Fast forwarding camera feeds to more recent recordings..._

In the early morning hours inside the one clean area of the polluted Raxus Prime, almost the entirety of the nine occupants of the Anselmo homestead were still fast asleep. One was sleeping in the Ebon Hawk. The two Walker brothers slept along with Griffin, Caros, and Nimas in the medical center, where Griffin slept in a chair sitting right next Di Bast's cot. Randy Anselmo, the master of the homestead of course slept in his master bedroom. All were easily accounted for, with exception of the sole awake person inside of the homestead. Revan stood alone in the training room, his purple hue lighting up the room as he performs sequence after sequence with near-perfect fluidity. This was still not the Revan of reputation, but he was getting more and more closer faster than anyone could've predicted.

Back in the medical room, Griffin slowly opens his eyes and then rises his head and rubs at his sore neck. After a brief moment of easing the tension from the awkward sleeping position with the Force, he looks over to his left and sees Di Bast lying down on her cot. He places his natural hand on his forehead, and transfers more healing energy into her system through the contact. Then almost as though he can hear Revan's lightsaber, he looks over in the general direction of the training room. He Pulls his blue lightsaber from the circular table next to his chair, and goes to check on his former Master.

Back in the training room, Revan has moved into more complex Ataru sequences. The premier master of the form in the Jedi Order at the time it was truly Revan's specialty, where Revan's talent as a duelist shined the brightest. And in little to no time of training, Revan had returned to his mastery of the form.

"Going over the things you're already a master of is good for a warm up," Revan stopped his sequences, and looks over towards the direction of Griffin stepping out from the shadows. "Not so much for training."

Revan takes a deep breathe as his body relaxes. "Griffin." He switches off his lightsaber, as Griffin moves more towards the center of the room. It was only the briefest of a minute, but the silence seemingly lasted for an eternity, as the former Master/Apprentice came face to face for the first time since their fight in the High Council Chamber. Their battle was half a month ago, and yet so much had already changed in the short time since, the reality of which both men could seemingly realize simply by gazing at each other again. "It's good to see you."

"Is it? Wasn't all that long ago you were attempting to take me prisoner."

"A part of me still wants to."

Griffin smirks. He looks over towards the carbon scoring on the walls, and on the training remotes. "I'm gonna take a guess, and say that you've got blast deflection down."

"Didn't take long." Revan responds. "Might have enough things down right now."

That last quote didn't fly over Griffin's head, as he looks back towards Revan. "You sure you've done enough? I've won three lightsaber fights in the last two weeks."

Revan turns his lightsaber back on. "And I've won two in the last four days."

Griffin laughs under his breathe. "Alright Revan. Let's see what you've got." Griffin snaps his lightsaber into his hand, and switches the blue blade on. With the traditional Makashi salute, Griffin enters into the stance in anticipation of Revan closing in on him. As the purple blade comes down at Griffin's head he blocks that strike, and the upcoming return strike toward his neck. Griffin blocks both with a one-handed grip, whilst his mechanical left arm is pressed up against his back. Revan again goes for the top of Griffin's head, who easily blocks. As the sounds of the blade pressed against each other echoes across the room Griffin spins around and nails Revan on the chin, sending him flying back after he extends his leg fully. Revan goes back a few feet, and back flips to his feet before he hits the ground.

Griffin smiles. "Good. But not enough."

"The fight's not over yet." Revan drags his lightsaber into the ground as he charges at his former apprentice, and slashes upwards at him as he turns up the aggression to truly test Griffin's apprentice. In a seven strike sequence, Griffin continues to one hand block the next three strikes heading towards his chest, ribs and head, and then is forced into two-handed blocking as Revan's strength begins to overwhelm him. With the two hands, Griffin smoothly blocked the next four strikes coming toward each side of his body, with the final strike again heading for the top of his head. The final block is a parry, that sends Revan to the ground, due to his over-commitment to his strike.

Griffin stands over Revan, and points his blade down towards his Master's throat. "You sure you're ready?" He asks. Without saying a word, Revan raises his palm in Griffin's direction, and sends him sliding back, as Griffin reverse grips his hilt. "Maybe you think you are." He mumbles to himself. Revan front flips forward in front of Griffin, and attempts to push him back on the defensive, but yet another parry nearly disarms Revan. With Revan's defenses now weakened, Griffin returns to the traditional Makashi stance, and back-hand strikes at Revan's blade, then turns the blade around to aim at Revan's shoulder blades, which is answered by Revan's blocks. Now Griffin is on the offensive with the simple, but effective Shii-Cho attacks to attempt to finish Revan off. But Revan manages to regain composure quickly, as he manages to counter attack with Djem-So. As Griffin attempts to send his own strike to the top of Revan's head, Revan quickly counter attacks with a sharp kick to Griffin's midsection, as he send him off balance, but he manages to get back into Makashi, and again parries Revan's strike.

Unbeknownst to both men, they are joined by a slowly growing audience. Randy and the Walker brothers entered the room. They are followed up by Bastila before long. The two warriors notice nothing else, other than each other's next move. Revan attempts to overwhelm Griffin with the Juyo form, but quickly realizes the folly of this, as Griffin switches to Soresu and completely tanks each strike with no difficulty. As Revan losses his balance from his intense strikes being easily blocked. "I should've known better than that." Revan says to Griffin. "You're the best with Soresu."

Griffin doesn't say a word, as he just goes back to Makashi. He pins his mechanical arm back against his back again, as the two men now circle each other and inch closer to each other with every second. Now Revan's stance mirrors Griffin's. "Smart, you should practice more with this form."

"I have been." Revan responds, as he goes after Griffin with a traditional fencing sequence, which Griffin successfully blocks again. Now Revan attempts to hit Griffin with broader fencing strikes, as he quickly maneuvers his lightsaber back and forth for a hard snapping strike. But just as quickly as Revan got his lightsaber forward for the strike, Griffin is just as swiftly blocking said strikes. Now Revan puts his all in to a spin through the air, coming down with a sweeping strike. But through all of that effort, Griffin easily shrugged it off with a parry. Revan fell to the ground, and immediately rolled away, and spun back to his feet, reactivating his lightsaber. Now Caros and Nimas had entered the room, as now everyone in the homestead who could watch the fight, was watching the fight.

Griffin ramps up his own aggression, as he continually strikes at Revan with over head strikes. Just when it looks like he's about to defeat his former Master, Griffin gets blasted with a Force Shove, which takes him off his feet. Just as soon he's back on his feet, Griffin has to block a very standard attack sequence from Revan, as he does it with relative ease. But then Revan manages to break his guard, and then Shoves him back to the ground. He gets right back up, and returns to Makashi, as now he employs a traditional fencing attack sequence, but is doing it more so to goad Revan into another Force Shove. Right as Revan prepares the telekinetic strike, Griffin quickly spins around, and nails him with one of his own, so powerful that it sends him back into the wall. Now Griffin dashes forward, as Revan attempts to get away. But he struggles to move, as Griffin lashes out at him with a Force Stun.

Revan's Force Shield prevents him from being stunned, but it stops him in his tracks enough for Revan to have to turn around and defend against Griffin's precise strikes. But the pain he was feeling from hitting the wall was obviously affecting him for the worst. The more strikes Griffin launched with his blue hue, the slower Revan's purple hue was to block each strike. He was backed up more and more, falling on his back feet and losing his ground. And with the perfect opportunity finally presenting itself, Griffin spun Revan's lightsaber out of his hands. Now Griffin switched his lightsaber off, and pulled his Master in to a headlock, and flipping him over his body, and hard to the ground. "ARGH FUCK!" Revan yells out from the pain. Once again, he had been beaten.

Unlike the last fight, rather than rising back to his feet and letting Revan writhe around on the floor, Griffin stayed down with him, and used the Force to Heal the pain through Revan's back. Griffin then rose back up with Revan's hand in his own, to pull him back up. The Force Heal had eased the pain, but not gotten rid of it completely. "You're almost there. Beat Randy, beat Caros, and we'll go again." Griffin then goes to walk past him, and he's obviously heading back to the med center, to sit by Di Bast.

As Bastila approaches closer to but not looking at Revan, instead shooting laser beams through Griffin with her eyes, but not saying anything. Revan ignored her for a moment, instead speaking up. "Griffin." He calls out to his apprentice, and stops everyone dead in their tracks. "Why do you do it?"

Griffin looks over his shoulder. "You know why." He starts. "Because the Republic needs you."

"I'm not talking about the training. I'm talking about the SIS assignment you've been given."

"Because as grim as it is, it's the right thing to do."

"No one's buying that that is the only reason." Revan's words now have Griffin turning around to face him. "Don't you think that your crew has the right to know?"

"The two of us and Henry already know." Griffin's oldest brother Justin suddenly interrupts.

"It's the same reason why the two of us are willing to help him." His older brother Darius adds on.

"But we don't know." Nimas confesses.

"Come on Griffin." Revan re enters into the conversation. "Don't hold that in. I even know about your desire to protect your kids. But I still don't believe that's all there is to it."

Griffin sighs hard. "Above every single reason. It's my wife. It's everything that she left behind. It's how hard it is to see her friends when I'm alone, and how they're so disgusted with the fact that I of all people couldn't protect her, that they'll slap me across the face. It's all these things. It's how much all these things hurt me. All of that pain has destroyed any semblance of peace that I have. Whether killing Lord Draahg helps me find that peace again, or not doesn't matter. It's the only thing that helps me subdue the pain."

"There's better wa-" Revan attempts to respond.

"I know there's a whole hell of a lot of ways better than what I'm doing. But it's the only thing that's working for me right now. And I'm going to kill Lord Draahg, regardless of whether it's what the SIS wants me to do, or not."

"I figured that much."

Surprisingly, it is Bastila who says the next words. Even more surprisingly, her facial expression has near completely mellowed. "Griffin, thank you for your honesty."

Griffin doesn't say a word. He simply nods his head, and then continues on to the med center.

* * *

 **The training logs are to be continued.**


	11. Cato Nemodian Invasion

**Gonna sidestep from the main focus of the story at the moment, to set up later parts.**

* * *

Cato Nemodia invasion

 _Griffin Walker's ship, and his former apprentice Alexia Roy. This was the second of the only two entries that the Old Republic was able to decipher from Darth Mortis' personal datapad, recovered after his death. My father told me that they were beginning to attempt to decipher the remaining entries when the datapad exploded and killed two of the agents working on it. How typical of the Sith. It's the reason why the only two enemy entries were from Darth Mortis. Once this little trick of his was discovered, it was determined that it was best that the other recovered Journals from other Sith were better off disassembled entirely._

Darth Mortis, second entry

Of all the worlds, it had to be this one. It took me months to find a simple clue as to where Lord Locust had fled to in the first place. I believed that my apprentice Zavrasha could handle her with a simple task force, but I was wrong. At first, I had assumed that the foolish woman had been saved by a Republic force, but now I realize the error in this assumption. Alexia Roy now stands aboard the Blade's Edge. Griffin Walker, the traitor himself. This secret getting out be dammed. Once I have brought his former apprentice in chains at his feet, Darth Odysseus shall reward me handsomely.

But even now, I question whether even that reward is worth Cato Nemodia. 8.5 million sentient inhabitants of this world. Almost 100% of them are those filthy, nose-less aliens. I despise these gutless schemers. How even the Republic can not see how sniveling these creatures are, much as how they have grown to accept them into both their civilization and government, is beyond me. I guarantee that once the Sith Empire has won this war, these maggots shall be nothing more than slaves.

My time here shall be brief. I have been granted my request to begin an invasion of this world, with just a small portion of my fleet. However, once I have captured Griffin, if I can take him alive that is, and killed my former apprentice, I shall leave this portion of my fleet here, and the Empire may add to the invasion force as it sees fit. Personally, I hope the invasion force is ordered to bomb the civilization to dust.

But now the time for contemplation is over. Now that we are out of hyperspace, it has become quite apparent that the Republic was not expecting an invasion of this world, as only frigates are to be found in orbit. This first stage of the invasion shall be brief. In fact, I believe I should be able to bypass the frigates entirely, on board my personal shuttle. Good. I will not allow Walker to escape.

 _His journal entry cut off, and then was later picked back up from his recording droid._

As the recording droid flickers back to life, Darth Mortis' faith in his pilot's ability was well placed. He was now in perfect position to view the first bombing runs on the hanging bridge cities, as his shuttle closed in on the signal of Griffin Walker's ship. "My Lord," Mortis' pilot begins. "The signal indicates that we will be flying into the capital city of Zarra."

"It is of no consequence." Mortis responds. "Our forces have already established a landing zone. Bring us in at said site, and I shall make it to my target on foot."

"As you desire, my Lord."

Mortis already stands at the entrance by the time his shuttle whips around, and gently sets it's struts into the Sith landing zone. As the ramp lowers, the blaster fire from throughout the city can clearly be heard even from this distance. Mortis however clearly believes that fact to be of no consequence as he strides right up to a Lieutenant, who clearly wasn't expecting this. "My Lord? I did not realize it was your desire to lead this invasion yourself."

"It is not. I have launched this invasion with an ulterior motive."

"Would you ask something of me, my Lord?"

"Provide me with a detachment of soldiers. I must reach the hangar located in the center of government of this city."

"As you wish." He presses into his ear piece. "Zeta squadron. Provide an escort for our Lord Mortis to the mayoral building in the city." He then returns his gaze to Darth Mortis. "Good luck, my Lord." Without looking at the Lieutenant, Darth Mortis advances to the rendezvous point.

 _The following camera feed goes away from Darth Mortis, and into the Republic camera feed inside of the government building in Zarra._

In the capital building, the cameras catch Carth Onasi dashing into the command center, and immediately looks over to a soldier by the communications console. "Sergeant, tell the troops at the gun stations get their thumbs out of their asses, and reroute all power to weapons!"

"Admiral, the Sith have cut off our communications." the Sergeant responds. "And we've already lost several gun batteries to the invaders."

"Fuck!" Carth yells out.

"You must keep a level head, Admiral Onasi." Out from the shadows, the Twi'lek Jedi High Councilor Deesra Luu Jada walks up to the respected soldier, speaking in his native tongue. "The Sith shall prey on any frustrations we display."

"I'm doing my best." Carth responds, as he then steps to look at the many camera feeds coming in from across the city. "But these are overwhelming odds if there ever was such a thing."

"We may not be able to save Cato Nemodia, but we can still evacuate as many as possible."

"And if we can find out who the Sith was that ordered the assault, then the Republic can start to form a counter strategy."

"Admiral Onasi," a grunt at the monitoring station interrupts. "Sir if I may, I believe I may know who we're looking for."

The Jedi and the Carth move next to the grunt. Next to the computer station, T3-M4 is plugged into the system, and cycling through several feeds. "The droid you brought with you pointed him out Admiral." The grunt has one camera feed on his monitor, paused. He zooms in on the screen, and then cleans up the image to reveal a Sith Lord, accompanied by an escort squadron. "Sirs, if I'm not wrong, that's Darth Mortis."

"High Councilor of the Sith Order." Deesra responds. "That is indeed Darth Mortis."

"And by the looks of things, he's heading this way." Carth adds.

"Why would Darth Mortis launch an invasion of Cato Nemodia?"

After a brief moment of contemplation, Carth responded to the Jedi Master. "Because the woman that is now a part of Griffin Walker's crew is his former apprentice." The statement caught Deesra's full attention. "He's been hunting her ever since she fled Sith space with her young son. Griffin made the decision to keep her under his protection."

"A former Lord of the Sith is better under the Order's protection, not under that of an exile. Why have we not been told of this?"

"Because she didn't want to join the Order. She wanted to have a chance to choose what direction her life would take. Both your Order and the Sith will take Force-sensitive children away from their families, and force them to live a certain lifestyle. Alexia Roy is no exception."

"The Sith force this on themselves. A Jedi may leave the Order if they so desire, as many often do. And we don't kill those who cannot pass our trial either."

"So you'll send young kids to work on farms instead."

"Sirs all due respect," The Sergeant from earlier finally has enough of hearing this, and walks up to cut the conversation off. "But we have a damnned Dark Councilor coming our way!"

The Twi'lek shakes his head, as he regains his composure. "The soldier is right Admiral. But Griffin is not here."

"Then we might be able to use that to our advantage. He's expecting an exiled Jedi, and he's gonna get the High Councilor that completed the training of the majority of the other High Councilors."

"Indeed. Mortis is unlikely to begin his infiltration of the building, with a single squad. Admiral, fortify the defenses, and evacuate as many as we can. We shall not win this battle, we may not even survive. But Griffin's crew must escape, with Revan's droid."

"Griffin's ship was never taken out of Sith databanks. If we can clear a path, and ensure that no one sees the Blade's Edge leave, they can just fly right past. I'll get right on it. I'll let you know when Sith forces are breaking through."

"Very good. I shall ready myself in the Governor's office."

As the Jedi turns towards the Governor's office, Carth walks towards the hangar motioning towards a communication officer, who follows closely. In addition, T3-M4 disconnects from the console, and rolls after his old shipmate. Inside the hangar of the Government building, Carth meets up with the pilot of the Blade's Edge himself.

"Admiral?" Henry Organa greets. "What's going on?"

"The Republic's underprepared for this invasion; Cato Nemodia's already lost. We need to get you and Alexia off the world, and back to Griffin." Behind him, T3 chirps out loud in agreement. "And you need to take T3 with you."

"Don't worry Admiral, I can blast our way out."

"Absolutely not. You need to get out of here in one piece, not take any chances of being blown to pieces. Listen, Griffin's ship is still registered in Sith databanks. We're gonna have our fighters ensure that you leave the hangar unnoticed."

"Alright. Just lets us know when we're clear." Henry goes to turn away, before Carth grabs at his arm.

"Henry, I'm sure she can sense him." He starts. "Alexia's former master is here. He believes that Griffin is here, so he's not here for her."

"Okay. I'll keep her relaxed. She trusts me well enough."

"Good. Keep her and T3 safe inside the ship. I need to get control of our forces."

 _Fast forwarding recording to a more recent part..._

Cover was set up at the entrance to the building, as the sound of marching fills the empty spaces of the area. A force comprising of fifteen Republic soldiers take positions, as they expect the Sith to blow the doors down with explosives, from the sizzling sound that could be heard on the outside. However, in the distance the sound of a Sith fighter aproaching becomes louder from the outside, and a single soldier can be heard screaming out, "BOMBER!" and right on queue, a bombing run blows a chunk through the tall front of the building. Parts of the wall fly forward, and crush a trooper. Following right after, the door blows open and the Sith troops flood into the room, shooting at the Republic troopers.

The unexpected grandure put into simply blasting through the front of the government building, was the perfect reflection of the Sith invasion of Cato Nemodia. The Sith immediately had an overwhelming advantage, and they never let the Republic have an inch of room between the bottom of their boots, and the floor they were pushing their throat into. The front of the government building was no different, as the Republic soldiers were almost all dead, before even half of the Sith troops were dead.

And back in the command center, Carth was looking down at the ground, and shaking his head. "Dammit!" He exclaims. He turns and heads over to the governors office, to Deesra Luur Jada knelt down in front of the Governor's desk. "Master Luur Jada." He says to the meditating Jedi Master. "It's time."

"Indeed it is." The Jedi rises to his feet, and Pulls his lightsaber laid down on the desk. "Admiral, you must coordinate the escape. I will ensure that you will have as much time as you need to clear the way for Griffin Walker's ship."

"And then I'll get out as many other people as possible." Carth extends a hand. "May the Force be with you."

The Jedi takes his hand. "For the Republic." He responds. The two men shake, and then walk in opposite directions of each other. As Deesra steps out of the office, a tech shuts the door tight, and all the Jedi hears is the sound of the office door being sealed shut behind him.

"Master Jedi," an officer at the monitor starts. "The Sith are approaching our position!"

"Everyone ready yourselves! Take positions!" Every soldier in the room has taken their blaster and cover immediately. "This is it men. We must ensure that the Blade's Edge can escape." A controlled explosion disintegrates a chunk through the blast door. Deesra Luur Jada switches on his yellow blade. "For Cato Nemodia!"

Through the smoke, blaster bolts blaze all across the room, as the Republic soldiers return fire. The Sith soldiers funneling in through the blast doors are almost immediately shot down by the marines in the control center. Their position was not an advantageous one. But any sense of overconfidence on the side of the Republic forces were completely eradicated once two more controlled explosions from the blast doors to the left and right, and even more invading forces poured into the room. Now the Republic was also losing their troops.

Back towards the entrance to the hangar, Darth Mortis marches with purpose towards the sight of the Blade's Edge. An electrical grid is all that stands between the Sith Lord, and his target, and he stops in his tracks and fires lasers at the Sith-crafted vessel with his eyes. "Ensign, get this damned grid offline." He commands the tech in front of the console.

"I must apologize my Lord." He nervously starts. "The Republic has transferred all functions of the console to the computer terminal in the Nemoidian Governor's office."

"Blast." Mortis responds. He steps closer to the grid. "I know you can hear me Griffin! Enough of your cowardice! Face me! Face your demise!"

"Forgive my interruption my Lord." A Captain suddenly joins into the fray. "But our forces have hit a stalemate with the Republic defense forces."

Mortis turns to the captain, his frustration plain as day on his face. "How is such a thing possible? They have little room to avoid being overwhelmed."

"My Lord, there is a Jedi leading the Republic troops. I've checked our files. It is Deesra Luur Jada, a member of the Jedi High Council."

A smile creeps on the Dark Councilor's face. "Then I shall take two targets today." He grabs his lightsaber from his belt, and the blood red blade rises from the emitter. He walks over to the western blast door, whose Sith troopers had pulled behind cover to provide room for their Lord a couple of minutes ago. It was enough time that the Republic troops had stopped paying attention to that entrance, and thus never saw coming the blast of lightning that immediately killed three troops. Now the Republic ceased fire, as the Sith did the same. Darth Mortis couldn't keep himself from laughing. He turned to his forces. "Men, keep your blaster's on the troops.." He says. "I shall kill this Jedi."

The Twi'lek Jedi steps forward, his yellow blade still shinning in contrast with Mortis' red blade. "This may be our last stand Sith Lord," Master Luur Jada retorts. "But you shall not walk away from this encounter."

"With those words, it would seem as though our roles have been reversed today, Jedi." Mortis stands in a relaxed stance, but holds his lightsaber with both hands in front of him. "I am not here for you. Drop the electrical grid to the hangar, and I shall allow you and the troops accompanying you to leave the planet."

"Now why would the hangar be of interest to you?"

"Do not play dumb with me Jedi. I know that the ship in the hangar belongs to a member of your order, Griffin Walker. The Sith Emperor would very much be appreciative if I were to bring him to him, dead or alive."

"Griffin Walker is no longer a member of the Jedi Order. Also, he was never here Darth Mortis. He loaned the ship to his pilot."

"You expect me to believe he would leave a former Sith with an ordinary citizen?" Mortis responds with a tone of disgust.

"You may believe what you wish Darth Mortis. It is of no consequence. Regardless of what you believe, Griffin Walker is not on Cato Nemodia."

"Very well." Darth Mortis raises his lightsaber. "Cling to your lies. I shall find Griffin soon enough. Come Jedi. It is time to die."


End file.
